Poisoned Burn
by Tryaurus
Summary: Kai hadn't thought a trip to a village would set the apocalypse into motion. She hadn't expected to meet her old mentor's son there either. She hadn't wanted to be plagued by nightmares of their supposed saviour and she hadn't wanted to run into a group linked with her parents either, one that would leave her with a searing poisoned burn. Rating could go up. Sequel to TH.
1. Prologue

**A/N: The prologue of Poisoned Burn is here people! Not long at all but it is only meant to be a taste of what's to come. Sorry for the wait but I decided to upload it today instead of waiting for the next chapter because TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! Happy birthday to me! Another year older…and another year in hell but who cares? I HAD CAKE TODAY!**

… **man I sound like Cole.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

 **Poisoned Burn**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _Fire raged through the city, tongues licking hungrily at the air as the flames consumed everything in their path. Venomous green liquid oozed out of crannies, nooks, drainage pipes and vents, crawling over the earth and drooling down constructs eating away until all that remained was the poisonous goo. An earth shattering roar shook the city and horrified golden eyes landed on a primordial, colossal serpent as it tore itself out of the ground. Smoke and toxic gas filled air and an arm was raised in defence. Terrified screams pierced the air as the beast dived downwards, its fanged jaws opened wide as it clamped down on a group of helpless children, swallowing in a merciless gulp. Three bodies – white, black and blue – lay sprawled on the ground, lifeless and bloodied against the poisoned grass._

" _You cannot sssstop me, mortal! I am the Great Devourer, the Earth-Ssssswallower. There is nothing that can sssstand in my way!"_

 _The serpent lunged, its maw detaching as it engulfed the quartet, the last standing letting loose a primeval scream._

Kai's eyes snapped open as she stared at the ocean beneath her, the cliff that she was standing on crumbling. Prince raised his head, sensing her panic through the link as Blaze landed behind them.

" _Kai?"_

"I'm alright," she reassured softly, immediately reconcealing her emotions. Neither was entirely convinced but they returned to their sleep without further assurances.

"The Serpentine…"

Kai turned her gaze to the moon as its light caressed her skin once more. "I won't let it happen, mother. I promise."

Her hands shook by her side as the vision returned, her last thought flickering through her siblings' minds.

'My family will not fall, no matter what it takes I will guarantee their survival. I swear it.'

Kai's screams of defeat and despair echoed incessantly throughout the night as the moon shimmered coldly above.

* * *

 **A/N: Dark but in theme. Well, I hope you all enjoy and I should have the next chapter out by the time school goes back and after that there are no promises. Love you all and please, R &R!**


	2. False Alarm

**A/N: Hey you lot. I'll respond to reviews and all that next chapter but for today, just READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

 **Fun Fact: In the episode, Rise of the Snakes when Cole says, "We can train tomorrow." It is actually Kai's voice. Look it up!**

 **Episode 1: Rise of the Snakes – False Alarm**

* * *

Fists pummelled into the leather bag, sweat stained bandages wrapped around bruised knuckles to prevent further injury as the ninja of fire relentlessly attacked. Executing a perfect handspring, Kai panted heavily with exertion as she glared furiously at the punching bag. In the punching bag's defence, it didn't actually _do_ anything to earn Kai's ire and it certainly _wasn't_ its fault that Kai was currently beating the seven circles of hell out of it – as she had done to the previous 20 bags that lay shredded and demolished around the dojo.

Kai's team were actually to blame for her current foul mood. It had been at least six months since any of them had willingly spared with her – poor Sensei Wu was resigned to the horrifying fate of dealing with an _annoyed, frustrated, outraged_ and, most terrifying of all, _bored_ Kai as he tried to find something for her to do. Kai had made it clear that she could only train by herself for four to six hours per day and none of the boys seemed at all interested in singing, dancing or games (not video games but real games) like Twister, cards or chess. At least Sensei Wu had enough sense to play chess or Memory with her at least twice a day because when Kai finally decided enough was enough – and really, she was trying not to play the spoiled brat but the boys were pushing it – and attempted to maim them into training with her, he at least would be safe from her wrath. The old master had actually begun a meditation regime with her after her first night at the dojo, realising Kai's unfortunate condition. While it never sent Kai to sleep – and really, her only decent sleep in the past year had been Christmas eve – it did relax and control her mind so she was well rested.

Kai hadn't grown up with the technology stuff. That was Nya's thing more than her's. Her only exposure had been through her beloved cousins – some of the few people on earth who preferred her, not her sister – and even that had been limited as the family had been traditional to the bone. She had tried though, but she just couldn't grasp the controls or anything really. Okay, she could play Skyrim and MarioKart – but that was a driving game so it didn't count – but most of the time she was at a loss as to what she was meant to do. In the end, she just sabotaged everyone else and that got boring after some time as she _couldn't bloody win_. And that really sucked.

So basically, Kai had been here for the past 3 hours destroying all the training equipment because her teammates hadn't learned not to leave her unoccupied for more than sixty seconds or not train with her, which they hadn't done in half a year. For the record, when Lord Garmadon showed his ugly mug around here again, Kai was going to enjoy those reserved rights to say, 'I told you so.' Perhaps it was a little cruel but Kai really didn't care right now. They hadn't moved their lazy asses to the training dojo in six moons even though Kai had dragged them there multiple times – even resorting to pummelling Jay with her dart set – but they 'hadn't been in the mood'. Well, Kai wasn't in a pleasant mood either and guess who was on meal duty today? Yep, Kai was going to prove how much of a bitch Karma could be.

Suddenly, Kai sprung forward into a perfect handstand and piked, her feet nearly touching the ground. Her legs swung slightly from side to side like a hypnotist's pocket watch before she twisted violently and flung herself straight at the punching bag – left leg out straight, right leg bent significantly, left arm straight and right pulled behind her in preparation for a follow up punch. Not that it was needed as she tore threw the bag, rendering it useless before dropping into a well-practiced crouch. Smirking, Kai rose to her feet and stretched shamelessly like a haughty cat, her limbs, neck and back cracking satisfyingly as she rid herself of kinks and knots. Oh yes, they could eat a meal fit to give anyone indigestion. Now to go pay a visit to her slumbering horse. Maybe a dragon ride afterwards…?

* * *

Sensei Wu breathed out slowly as he allowed his mind to settle once more. The old master was seated in the centre of traditional room in the lotus position, meditating. To many it seemed boring but it sharpened Wu's mind and melded it with his body, allowing his reflexes to sharpen and control surge.

The sounds of fighting crackled at the edge of his solace and Wu almost smiled. The boys must have finally given into Kyra's demands and trained. Good. He was getting worried that they would not be ready for the future, or the prophecy. Gently, he eased his mind back into the waking world. It would be amusing to watch Kai wipe the floor with them, proving her training had not gone to waste. He frowned. That was odd. He couldn't hear any mocking insults being thrown from the fire ninja – who would never miss a chance to humiliate or mock her teammates – in fact he hadn't heard ANYTHING from Kyra.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Sensei Wu's head snapped up. That was not a move to be done in group training! He rose to his feet as Jay's voice. "Oh my gosh, was that not the greatest move you've ever seen?!"

He strode over to the door, opening the door as Cole's voice firmly rebuked Jay.

"Stop trying to do it yourself, we need to attack as a team!"

Sensei Wu's eyes widened as he gazed out at the empty training arena. Not even Kai was there! Although, she was probably with Prince at the moment, raining chaos and destruction for the hell of it. He quietly groaned at the thought. For all intents and purposes, Kai was fire – a free spirit – and could not be tamed by anyone. Wu did wish she would settle down though, both her and Cole were needed to lead the team to victory. Cole was the official leader of the team due to his sense of balance and strategy but Kai was the hearth of the team, burning with the strength and courage needed in the most hopeless of situations. Where Cole's strategy failed, Kai's adaptability, guts and instinct prevailed which was why the boys had marked her as the unofficial lieutenant.

The old master's eyes flickered around the grounds as Jay's cry pierced the air once more.

"Zane! Why are you wasting your special attack on me!? You have to save it!"

More grunts and grumbles echoed through the monastery and Wu supressed a groan as he located the source of the sound. Resigning himself, the sensei walked over to the games room where the boys had been living the past year just as Jay complained to whoever was listening.

"Fantastic! I'm out of lives."

It seemed that the longer Jay and Kai argued, the more sarcastic Jay became. Leave it to Kai to bring out the worst in people.

A box of pizza sat to the side of the room beside the scythe of quakes as the trio

"But the lesson lives on and I'm getting the hang of it!" Zane shot back.

"Okay, Now!" Cole ordered, the ninjas of lightning and ice obeying instantly. The characters on the screen were clones of the real ninja, fighting a similar battle in the caves of despair, minus the should be present Kai of course. Sensei Wu sighed. This had gone on for too long.

Suddenly the screen glitched, pixelating briefly before turning black. Wu held up the plug.

"Awwwww!" the trio groaned.

"Man!"

"It took us 3 hours to get there!"

"Why would you do that?! Why?!"

Sensei Wu shook his head in disappointment. These were not the promising youths he'd seen not so long ago. It was no surprise that Kyra had just about given up on them. A small smile graced his lips. Almost. Kai was not one to quite when things got tough. He suspected tonights dinner was part of her next ploy. He shook his head. Now was not the time to think about the resident hot head.

"Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex, does not mean he won't return one day for the golden weapons of Spinjitzu!"

"But Sensei Wu," Zane protested. "Ever since he has been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace."

"Yeah," Jay agreed. "Peace is boring. There's no one to save, there's nothing to do. We can't train all the time."

Sensei Wu glared at him.

"And what of Kai? What has she been doing with her time?"

"Training," Cole replied. "But we can train tomorrow."

* * *

" _We'll train tomorrow, Kai. Let us play today."_

" _You said that yesterday! And the day before that!"_

* * *

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today," Wu rebuked. Cole had uttered that line enough to Kai, promised Kai enough times, that Wu failed to believe him. Unless they made action today, the ninja wouldn't change. Kai alone could not cover their slack. The brunette had stopped defending their actions months ago, believing in their promises until they proved themselves unreliable. Wu would not stand by any longer.

"Well," Cole drawled. "I was going to eat some of this pizza tomorrow but if that's the case…"

Wu's foot connected with Cole's hand, sending the slice flying out the door. "OW!"

"No pizza for you," Wu scolded. "In order to reach your full potential you must train!"

"Uh," Jay interjected. "Remember a little while ago when we did this little thing called the Tornado of Creation? I thought that was pretty insane."

"You for have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. There are still so many secrets you have yet to unlock. You haven't even begun to tap into the powers your golden weapons hold."

Cole rose to his feet, scythe in hand.

"You wanna talk secret powers? Check this out!"

Using the blade of his scythe he flicked up the plug and jiggled it into its socket. Instantly the TV flared to life and the trio dived back into the game, shoving each other out of the way for a better view.

Wu sighed and pulled on his beard.

* * *

" _But Sensei! Reasoning with them is like reasoning with a brick wall! Tick, hard headed and dense!"_

* * *

He could hear Kai now, mockingly taunting them at his side.

"Do not worry, sensei," Zane reassured him. "We will be ready when Lord Garmadon returns–"

At that moment, Kai and Nya burst in, unreadable and worried expressions on their respective faces.

"Guys! Lord Garmadon's back!"

The entire room froze. Wu's blood turned to ice. Even just seeing Nya here had warned him a split second before they'd delivered the news. Nya stayed in their home town, managing the business with Kai's help when the master of fire wasn't here training. She was never at the monastery so it immediately sent red flares up.

"Nya spotted him approaching Jamanakai Village! I brought her here but we need to move!"

The boys all tumbled over each other in their haste to follow Kai as the brunette charged back to the dragons. Jay tripped on the remotes while Cole and Zane tangoed into the cushions.

Nya helped Jay to his feet and handed him his nunchucks.

"Uh, t-thanks N-nya- "

"Hurry!"

"Okay!"

Nya watched worriedly as the blue ninja disappeared. Kai had warned her this would happen but she hadn't wanted to believe it.

* * *

Kai bounded swiftly down the mountain path, followed loosely by her male companions. She wasn't sure why she'd come back for them. Nya could have evacuated the villagers while she dealt with Lord Garmadon. Hell, she would have had Blaze and Prince as back up! She didn't need them! They hadn't moved their asses at all in the recent time and were undoubtedly sluggish and unfit to fight.

It had been for Sensei's sake, really that she had come back. The old man had kept her hope alive for months and for that she owed him. A great deal.

Her teammates footsteps thudded behind her, far from the silent movements of the ninjas they were supposed to be. Kai pulled up and grasped the leaver to the dragon keep as Zane skidded past her. Out of all of them, Zane was disappointed in the most. She'd thought he was too controlled, too above all that, to get caught up in the modern advancements of the world. She yanked the leaver down hard, causing the door to collapse on top of Zane. Kai couldn't say she was sorry for that. The quartet rushed in and Kai couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful display of failures from her teammates.

Cole leapt onto Rocky and dropped his scythe.

Jay ran up his dragon's back, flipped, missed his seat and face planted into the dust before Wisp.

Zane missed Shard completely and slammed into the wall.

Sensei Wu shook his head sadly. The boys were far from read. Perhaps they would learn their lesson after this.

Kai and Nya stood either side of Blaze, the dragon noticeably shying away from Nya.

"Easy boy," Kai murmured, flicking her gaze to Prince. The Shade snorted out a plume of smoke before melting into the shadows. He would go on ahead and try to at least get a gage on the carnage that inevitably awaited them.

"Uh," Nya began nervously. "Can I help?"

Kai flipped onto Blaze's back and looked down at her sister thoughtfully. She shook her head.

"Sorry sis. Not this time. Tell you what, when I come back, I'll teach you an aerobic manoeuvre with your daggers," Kai compromised. Nya grinned.

"Deal. Good luck."

"Thanks," Kai muttered, giving a sharp tug to Blaze's reigns. "I'll need it."

The fire dragon took off into the skies as his kin followed sloppily, their riders struggling to maintain control.

Nya stood at Sensei Wu's side as they watched them disappear into the clouds.

"Will they ever reach their full potential?"

"In time. Maybe a long time but in time."

He turned to the girl, a half smile on his face. "Now you'd better go get ready for your sister. I hear she promised you a training session."

* * *

Four dragons ripped through the skies as their riders urged them onwards. Kai and Blaze easily kept in the lead ahead of their unfit companions. Kai patted her dragons head.

" _ **I hope things go to plan, sister."**_

"None of them are allowed to die," Kai grumbled. "They may have been assholes but they're the only friends I've got. Well, human friends that is."

" _ **You're getting better at caring, sister. Nicely done."**_

"Thank you. How's your stamina? You've already done been out flying for a few hours."

" _ **Pfft. Sister, you offend me. I'm not even straining myself."**_

"Then fly faster, smoke brain."

" _ **I would, but we have to let our friends keep up, no?"**_

Kai sighed in agreement.

"Just like old times, eh buddy?"

Cole's voice drew her to the conversation behind her. How happy go lucky they all sounded, as if they were not about to enter the fight of their lives.

"You know; Sensei might be onto something about unlocking our true potentials. I mean, since we've gotten our golden weapons it's not like we've had to use them. I wonder what they do."

"Jay has no idea of the power that crackles beneath the surface of his weapon," Blaze rumbled. "None of them do. Such power, such energy…just waiting to be unleashed!"

Kai nodded. She was no expert on the weapons but she knew they were forces beyond any mortals understanding. Such powers…not just anyone could wield them.

"I for one look forward to the future. If there is more for us to accomplish, let it be," Zane added. Cole flew up beside them.

"Don't know you, but is anyone else excited about battling Lord Garmadon? I've been looking forward to trying out some new Spinjitzu moves. Could be the perfect opportunity."

"Oh so he couldn't be bothered to try them out in practice with me?" Kai muttered to Blaze sarcastically. The dragon huffed in response.

"Haha, race you there?"

The trio took off, leaving Blaze and Kai behind. The fire ninja sighed and flicked the reigns.

"Let's get moving. Who knows what trouble they could get into?"

* * *

Kai felt like running straight into a brick wall and knocking herself out when she watched the trio plough into the snow drift beside her. The landing could not have been worse. Blaze rumbled in annoyance as they began to argue over who came first. Wasn't that Kai who'd come first? Weren't they here to face Lord Garmadon, not argue like little children? Kai sighed.

Screams ripped through the small town catching the ninjas' attention.

"Looks like we're here just in time," Jay commented as they scrambled out of the snow. "That or he's gone for the non-explosive approach."

"Move your asses!" Kai snapped. "Or we'll definitely be too late!"

The residents of Jamanakai village dove into their houses as the shadow of Lord Garmadon painted itself to the cliff face and his evil chuckle echoed through the town. The quartet stopped dead in the town square, weapons drawn.

"Boys," Kai murmured. "No matter what happens, don't let your guard down."

The laughter got louder before the echo cut short and out walked a small boy dressed in robes very similar to the former Lord of the Underworld.

'Oh…' Kai thought, her gaze falling on Prince who stood at the fountain, glaring at the child.

"I'm Lloyd Garmadon!"

'Lord Garmadon…has a son?'

" _Yeah,"_ Prince huffed. _"Complete pain in the ass if you ask me."_

'All children are to you.'

" _This one even more so."_

"I demand all the candy in town…or else!" the boy demanded, leaping onto the fountain.

'Okay, I agree with you,' Kai thought. 'He's a right brat.'

"Lloyd Garmadon?" Jay asked incredulously. "I thought we were gonna face Lord Garmadon."

"Don't sound so depressed," Kai snapped, whacking him over the head. "You'd be creamed Spark Plug."

"It's his son," Cole replied, nodding to Kai as they sheathed their weapons. Jay sighed. "Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again."

The leader started walking towards the fountain. "And to think we could have been doing Spinjitzu already!" he snapped, punching the air before him. Kai groaned quietly. They would all be the death of her.

Lloyd began to back away, afraid.

"Uh, give me all your candy or I'll release the Serpentine on you!"

The crowd of villagers showed their displeasure at the threat, making the young child appear small and unwanted. A part of Kai twinged. She knew how that felt like. That feeling was quickly squelched as the kid took out a jar and twisted the lid, sending rubber snakes flying at the crowd. She closed her eyes briefly as a villager hurled a cabbage at the child, prompting his peers to follow suit. She was dealing with children. Legit children.

Cole sighed and picked up one of the rubber snakes.

"He's going to have to do better than an old bedtime story to scare people."

Kai glanced at him sharply.

"The Serpentine are real Cole; they are nothing to joke about."

"Kai, we're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago and were locked underground."

Jay shook fearfully.

"Uh-h-h, and sealed in five different tombs to separate the warring tribes and make sure they don't unify to exact revenge upon the ones who put them there!"

"It was an old wives' tale to teach kids not to poke our noses where they don't belong."

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious nobody's ever found one of their tombs?" Zane inquired. Kai glared at Cole but answered Zane's question.

"That's because nobody would be dumb enough to look for one," she snapped walking away. "You guys can deal with the kid. Leave me out of this."

"True, if they're one thing I hate more than dragons, its snakes," Cole added, waving Kai away. The trio scooped up the garbage cover Lloyd and began to ferry him off. "Rubber or not."

"I'll give you the count of three," Lloyd threatened. "1…2…"

"What are supposed to do?"

"2 and a half…."

"Spank him?"

* * *

2 minutes later, Lloyd was hanging from a sign at the top of the building by his cloak as the villages and ninja watched on. Kai had yet to return, still messing with Prince and the young Garmadon was covered in garbage. He struggled violently, tears of frustration and humiliation welled in his eyes but he kept them in.

"You've just made me your nemesis!" Lloyd screamed, desperate to be heard over the laughter. "Mark my words, you'll pay for this!"

The trio chuckled alongside the villagers at the troublemaker's flimsy threats. Zane's eyes flickered to a nearby candy stall, plans for a team reward filling his mind. The ninja of ice strode over and placed a pile of gold coins on the counter. The woman smiled and pushed the bundle into his arms as the laughter died down.

"Next time," Cole said, tossing his lollipop up and down. "Try paying for your candy."

Jay took a large bite out of his fairy floss and swallowed blissfully.

"Mmm cotton candy."

Lloyd screamed in anger as the audience drifted away.

* * *

"Let me get this straight Princess," Kai said holding her hand up. "You sensed a power radiation–"

" _Ancient energy signature,"_ Prince corrected. _"Good Lord Kai."_

"Shut up, little pony. Anyway, you went snooping after realising it wasn't Lord Garmadon who'd sent Jamanakai village into a panic, _without_ telling me–"

" _I prefer the term,_ _investigating_ _Kai and it's not like you haven't forgotten to tell me something important–"_

"Shut up," Kai scolded. "I'm doing the interrogating here. You may comment _later_. Moving on, you discover a giant circular plate in the ground, a tomb. But you didn't just go and find any tomb, it was a freaking serpentine one?!"

" _In a nutshell, yes,"_ Prince admitted. _"Hypnobrai, if my memory serves correctly."_

"I just don't get it," Kai sighed. "This village is as old as Ignacia, one of the five main villagers back in the old days. They existed at the same time as the snake people as the first human settlements so why was the tomb positioned so closely to the town? Surely it would be foolhardy to even entertain the opportunity for a child to discover it? In fact, I'm surprised it was only found today, by you nonetheless."

" _You're so mean to me,"_ Prince whined. _"Maybe there's some town law against entering those parts of the mountains? It didn't seem like anyone had been in a while."_

Kai groaned and started towards the square. Things just didn't seem to add up or make sense anymore.

"I'm going to rest on this tonight. Finding the tomb means something Prince, and I don't like it."

" _Me neither,"_ the shade grumbled. _"Snakes are always eating my food, or poisoning it at least so I'm sick for weeks."_

Kai punched him.

"Try thinking about something other than your bottomless stomach Corpse-for-brains."

" _Anything for you, my fire goddess."_

Kai was about to snap back at him when something caught her eye. Lloyd Garmadon was hung up by his cloak, covered in trash, from a shop sign for all to see. It was a humiliatingly pitiful sight. So that was what they done with him. It was a twistedly effective punishment really. Children hated public embarrassment, it was a proven fact, and they'd do anything to avoid a repeat performance. It was cruel yet for most kids, it would be the end of it. Kai turned, prepared to leave it be, when a distant memory surfaced.

* * *

 _Hanging from a street light by her jacket, the only thing stopping her from becoming one with the pavement, 10-year-old Kai silently cried. Below her, she was surrounded by kids – both boys and girls of all ages – as they ceaselessly mocked and taunted her._

" _Cry baby!"_

" _Ugly cow!"_

" _Nobody wants you around!"_

" _Go ahead and fall already!"_

" _Oi! Get away from my baby sister now!"_

 _A dark shape flew towards the group, a preteen male skidding to a halt behind them. One look at the well-muscled mini warrior – and a quick reminder of his reputation – sent the group packing. Gently, Kai felt herself being lowered to the ground until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a tight embrace._

" _Sshh. It'll be alright Kiki. Big cousin's here now."_

* * *

Sighing softly, Kai ignored the protesting Prince as she sprinted towards the pole. Like a gazelle, she leapt up the wall and deftly unhooked the boy. The pair landed lightly on the ground before Kai gave him a once over to make sure he was alright.

"You okay, kid?"

Lloyd glared at her.

"I'm not a kid! And no, your buddies strung me up!"

Kai didn't waste any time punching him in the shoulder. "OW!"

"You're an ungrateful brat who should have remained up there for the rest of the day. Kid, you're half my size and I am on the short end of the scale for a 16 going 17-year-old. Besides, my friends could have done way worse."

Shaking her head in disdain, Kai started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Kai paused. "Why are you being nice to me?" the boy asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Call it kindred spirits looking out for one another. Besides, I owe your father that much."

"You know my dad?"

"Maybe. Look kid, I have to get back to my teammates. Just don't go wandering off into the wilderness. You don't know what's there," Kai replied, mounting Prince.

"You said you knew my dad!"

Kai sighed. Her and her big mouth…

"Yeah but I don't talk with him now. He's not anywhere around here, kid," she reiterated, taking a water bottle and a coin pouch out of her saddle pack. "Take these and bugger off kid."

"It's Lloyd! Not kid."

"And I'm Kyra. Now beat it and stay safe, kid," Kai shot back as Prince galloped into the shadows.

* * *

"That's Sensei's bag. You must have taken it in the rush."

Kai, Jay and Zane were peering over Cole's shoulder as he unfurled the scroll that had hitched a ride on Rocky.

"What is it?" Jay asked curiously. Kai kicked him solidly.

"It's a scroll, windbag."

"I know it's a scroll but what does it say? It's written in chicken scratch."

"Not chicken scratch," Zane corrected. "It's the ancient language of our ancestors."

Cole turned his head abruptly to face the ninja of ice.

"Uh, can you read it?"

"I can try," Zane replied, leaning closer for a better look. His hand reached out to touch the surface. "This symbol means prophecy."  
"Prophecy?" echoed Jay. Cole rolled his eyes.

"It means it tells the future."

"Course," laughed Jay. "I knew that."

Zane frowned.

"I can make out certain symbols but not the entirety," the ninja of ice announced, disappointed. "Kai, you are well acquaintance with the ancient times. Can you read it?"

The ninja of fire nodded slowly.

"Yeah, don't worry Zane. Kanji is extremely difficult as there are over 3000 characters that all look similar. I was raised with this script although I still screw things up often I should get the general gist of it."

"Will you teach me, Kai?"

Kai shrugged and smiled.

"I can try. Now, where were we…"

"Hmm…one ninja will rise above the others and he will become the Green Ninja. He is destined to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Oh look pictures!"

"Wait, the Dark Lord?! Does it mean Lord Garmadon?"

"Wait a minute, they look like us?!"

"Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Like how good I'm gonna look in green?" Jay quipped, smirking beneath his hood.

"You're gonna be the green ninja?" Kai scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

"Technically I am the best," Zane retorted.

"Everyone stop it!" Cole interrupted, turning to face them. Kai held up her hands in mock surrender.

"I wasn't arguing. It's obvious it's not going to be me. I just said it wasn't Jay."

"Kai, enough-wait, what?!"

Kai rolled her eyes.

"Weren't any of you listening? The scroll said, HE, and I am definitely not a HE."

"Well that knocks out one competitor," Jay commented. Kai punched him. Cole groaned.

"Moving on. Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team-"

Kai snorted softly.

"We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reason," he continued, returning the scroll to its bag and mounting Rocky. "Come on, let's head back home. We've got training to do."

"FINALLY! And it's only been 8 months, welcome back boys!" Kai cheered. "I can't wait to kick your asses around the arena."

"It's about time I added some finesse to my routine," Jay commented before yelping as a dart embedded itself in his shoulder. "OW! KAI!"

"What? It was just a warning shot."

"I could use some exercise," Zane murmured, leaping onto Shard.

"Yeah," Cole agreed. "I gotta work on some new moves."

Kai rolled her eyes.

"You lot will be working on your fitness, you slobs," she muttered, taking off into the skies with the boys in tow. "Typical prophecies. The males always get the spot light."

* * *

 **A/N: Like? Hate? Leave your thoughts in a review and good night!**


	3. Herald of the Apocalypse

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've had a few problems to deal with because life has just been hell the past few months.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO**

* * *

 **Review Responses (FINALLY. If I have already responded, ignore me):**

 **Never Swim Alone:** **Thanks! Not this book, I hope. Next chapter will actually have a tell-tale of a much awaited reunion. Poor Kai, drowned in love. I hope this lives up to standards and I will try with all my might to update faster! Sorry, don't die! Please! Thanks! Lloyd reminds me of the young children I have to deal with so it's like – yes, I know you're a brat. Yeah…and knowing how unsympathetic Kai is… Kai and Lloyd's relationship – I have decided (sorry people) – will be a special one. Especially with the introduction of Kai's family… Lloyd being like Kai is an important point as it will make Kai relive her past and a very understanding character when it comes to him. Bear in mind it has been a year since they've met so Kai has mellowed out a bit. Her character will have some complete 180 aspects that will be clear really soon. Jay would never agree. XD. *giggles* Watch out for the head cannon you just gave me ;) See ya soon!**

 **KR:** **Hello! Thanks, I hope all the other chapters are just as good! Thank you for reading!**

 **CrazyNinjagoFan1:** **Hey, I know this review was ages ago but I have been suffering from depression and the prospect of having to lose a sport I care about very much – read love – because of a breathing problem I've developed. I'm getting better. Thank you for asking!**

 **the unicorn lover lol xox: Uhhh….now? Enjoy!**

 **Nightwingtheal: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **End Responses**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Rise of the Snakes – The Herald of the Apocalypse**

* * *

The wind howled as it swept across the mountain range, kicking up flurries of harsh, white, icy snow. Crystalline snow fell heavily from the skies, the wind sending it spiralling into tornados of frost as it touched down. No footprints in the snow, nobody to be seen for miles…except for one.

Lloyd Garmadon – shivering beneath his thick warm cloak – stumbled up the mountain, trudging heavily through the snow as his footprints disappeared as quickly as they were formed. His skin was deathly pale yet his cheeks had a hint of redness to them. The young boy could barely feel his fingers. Everything just felt numb, like it had been most of his life. Lloyd liked it that way. At least that's what he told himself.

Trying to keep himself warm, Lloyd kicked a medium sized stone as he made his way upward, grumbling as he went. He didn't have anywhere to go – he didn't know where he could go, to be honest – so he just continued walking. Maybe he'd chance upon a cave? Lloyd was alright being a loner – a traveller, he corrected – with only his own thoughts for company. He wasn't alone. He wasn't, and he certainly didn't want things to change.

"Stupid ninja," he grumbled, lifting an uncovered fist in determination despite the bitter cold. "I'll show them who they're dealing with."

He kicked the rock further forward in anger, the snow slushy as it squelched beneath his feet. The sound annoyed him – made him angrier – and he took it out on the rock once more.

CLANG

Lloyd froze and looked up in surprise. What was that? The boy pulled himself over the rise, his interest snapped up by the strange sound. His eyes widened as he knelt beside where the stone had landed, trying to brush away the snow. Shock raced through him as he hit earth very quickly, his eyes finally taking in the bigger picture. Some kind of strange, ancient carving was engraved into the earth. Lloyd had never seen anything like it before. Excitement raced through him at the thought of his discovery. Something he could explore all on his own! He didn't need anyone else! The golden snake head caught his eye and he reached for it. Maybe it was a lever?!

His assumption had been correct. As he pushed it backwards, the ground began to shake violently as if an earthquake had struck the mountain range. If Lloyd hadn't known it was the lever causing this and not a natural disaster, he would have been panicking like a headless chicken. He wasn't the most intelligent of kids, no, but he wasn't so stupid as to not know how dangerous it was to be on a mountain during an earthquake. The engraving began to slowly break apart, cracking through the middle like a lightning bolt as green mist-like energy rose up from the depths. Lloyd looked down into the pit in horror – paralysed by fear – as the dark, bottomless chasm widened. He didn't realise the ground moving out from beneath his feet until it was too late. He slipped on the narrow edge, plummeting downwards with a terrified scream. So much for exploring, he was going to die!

The events that conspired deep within the chasm – the prison of the Hypnobrai – were both comedic and fate-changing as the triggering point for the end of the world came to pass.

* * *

Kyra had been right. The apocalypse started with a trip to an innocuous village.

* * *

"So then we all agree," Jay announced. Kai raised her hand.

"I don't."

They were standing out the front of the dojo – on the side of a cliff face to be precise – squabbling over this green ninja issue. Well, okay. Kai was either ignoring them, mocking them or laughing at their expense. Jay – for once – ignored her.

"The prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja and we will not rest until it is decided," he continued, leading the way up the side path. Kai wanted to point out that it was a prophecy so it wasn't up to them to decide but she kept her mouth shut. Let them be idiots. You were only young once.

"May I suggest a tournament," Zane said. "Last ninja standing is the best."

"And will be declared the Green Ninja," Cole finished. "I love it."

"Fantastic idea," Kai muttered sarcastically. "None of you have moved your butts into the dojo in months. This will be a great testament to your abilities."

"No one likes the sarcasm, Kai."

"You definitely won't like it when I wipe the floor with you, Cole."

"You're participating?"

"No, duh! You lot will finally grace the training equipment with your presence! I'm not missing this for the world!"

"You sound way too excited. You're not even a candidate."

"Yes, there's a reason for that," Kai said contently, shrugging her shoulders as Jay opened the doors.

"Yeah, you're not strong enough and you're a girl."

Kai looked back over her shoulder, a wicked gleam in her eyes and the most sinister smirk Cole had ever seen – no anger at his comment visible.

"I don't need a title and extra powers to kick your ass – I'm the balance to the Green Ninja, sexist moron."

Cole had a feeling Kai was going to make him pay for that comment in her own special way.

* * *

The sight that greeted the four ninjas shocked three and amused one. Nya was racing through the Spinjitzu course with as much determination as her elder sister. Cole and Jay liked to think of Nya as the Yang to Kai's Yin – a lighter, happier more bubbly version of the dark, malicious, manipulative, possessive Kai. That was not to say they preferred Nya over Kai – hell no. Kai was the best friend they could ask for most days, the sarcastic, sassy, funny, protective, caring trickster who had a song for every occasion holding a permanent place in their hearts – as any teammate should. It was just Kai's dark side needed to be tempered still and Nya – when she was here – provided them with some much-needed perspective on Kai's attitude. No matter how much of a complete witch Kyra could be, she was there's and there wasn't a single thing that would change that.

Not even her cries for blood when they refused to train.

Nya dodged one axe but saw the second too late, resulting in her being smacked rather harshly to the ground. Kai smiled fondly before making her way over to her, Jay already there.

"Hey Nya," he said nervously. "Any closer to beating your sister's speed record?"

It went without saying that Kai and Jay were the fastest by a long shot. In a 100m to a 200m or 400m, Jay would win. Any further than that, Kai would win. What Kai lacked in speed she made up for in stamina and it showed.

"I'm getting there," Nya said, taking Kai's hand as her elder sister helped her to her feet. "I heard about what happened in town. Just a false alarm?"

Before Jay could continue flirting with her little sister, Kai responded.

"Yeah," she replied, rolling her eyes. "This lot were so convinced they could take on Lord Garmadon. They're lucky it was only Lloyd."

Nya smiled sympathetically at her. Jay huffed, offended but Zane dragged him away before he got himself killed.

"So, are you going to teach me this move you promised?" Nya asked, shooting an annoyed look at the boys who were unpacking the kendo equipment. "Really? After months of nothing, the decide to train now?!"

Kai snorted and pulled her sister in for a hug.

"Yeah. Cole accidently brought Sensei Wu's bag with him in the rush and when we were set to take off, a scroll fell out. It's a prophecy about us four and apparently one of the boys is going to become the Ultimate Green Ninja – cliché and overrated if you ask me."

Nya giggled and hugged her back tightly.

"So they're training to become the prophecised one."

"Correction: battling it out in a tournament to become the prophesied one," Kai corrected, amusement in her voice.

"You're kidding," Nya said, gaping as Kai pulled away. "They're fighting to become the Green Ninja when they're this unfit?!"

Kai grinned.

"You bet."

"Let me guess," Nya grinned back. "You're going to join to teach them a lesson."

"Bingo!" Kai said happily before her expression turned sad. "Sorry to have to make you wait. Either when this is over or tomorrow morning I'll teach you, okay? And because I feel so guilty about being a bad big sister; there are a few notes in my wallet. Go to Jamanakai Village and have a look at the new ornament shop that's opened up or the jewellery market. We'll go see a movie tonight at the Kokadai Village Cinemas as well. There should be something you like on."

Kai knew she'd won back the title of the best big sister when Nya's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thanks, Kai! You're the best!" she said, squeezing her older sister tight. Kai smiled affectionately and rubbed her back, watching fondly as the girl she'd raised for over a decade scamper off. Mother or sister to Nya it didn't matter. Kai was there, Kai cared. That was what mattered.

"Ow!"

Kai's attention returned to her brother's in arms in time to see Jay's kendo helmet bounce off his head. Cole had obviously thrown it at him. Inwardly, she sighed. Their reflexes were certainly rusty. "Two matches," their leader announced, waving the scythe of quakes. "Then the winners of each face off for the title. Armour is for our own protection. It's time to see what these babies can do."

Kai swallowed. She knew just what those weapons were capable of and this prolonged period of rest after being awakened had upset the balance of power within. The weapons weren't just steel and power. They had a conscience – a soul. Taking up her armour and sword, Kai listened to the battle-hungry hum of her sword's voice, the powers within begging for blood yet peace and victory as well. As she waited, Kai allowed her inner flame to unite with her sword. Her dad may have been an abusive ass but he hadn't been an entire disservice to Kai.

Sensei Wu always said knowledge came with a price.

* * *

"First up, Kai versus Jay. NINJAAAAGO!" Cole announced before he was knocked over by the clash between the two forces. Kai used her sword as a bar to fling Jay away, the blue ninja managing a clumsy landing away from the sidelines. Jay began twirling his nunchuck to generate speed, Kai bracing her sword. That weapon had more power than the ninja of lightning could even fathom. She needed to be careful, very careful. The situation mirrored a toddler with a hand grenade – the pin still in – at the moment. Just as Kai suspected, the power built up by the spinning weapon released itself into Jay, electrocuting him. Part of Kai winced at the pained expression on his face and the other half snorted with contempt. He deserved it for not training with the weapon. Kai shook herself and flipped over Jay, spinning to clash swords with her colour counterpart. Seeing it was getting her nowhere, Kai leapt onto the side of the building, racing along the structure as she deflected strikes aimed her way. Discovering Jay's little strength and stamina were plummeting, Kai decided to end it. Kicking off the building, Kai executed the Kung Fu move she'd been practising earlier that morning. Her foot slammed into Jay's stomach, bowling him over and placing her sword at his throat. As Cole announced the winner, Kai smirked in smug victory as she stepped away to see the cracked armour. Jay would be feeling that for a while.

* * *

"Next up," Kai announced. "Cole versus Zane. NINJAAAAGO!" she ordered, rolling away.

The first thing Kai noticed was that both Zane and Cole liked to show off before the battled. It looked like a warm up, to be honest. Cole was swinging his scythe like a mad man and Zane was twirling his shurikens. When they finally did engage in battle, it was Cole who made the first move. Kai smiled. How like Zane, to wait and dodge an attack effortlessly, making sure that the other somehow created another obstacle to avoid. Zane's spatial awareness was extremely high, meaning that this wasn't something that bothered him. Cole, on the other hand, would suffer from the limited space and knowledge it was there but unable to sense it. Kai grinned as Zane froze Cole in place and began dancing around him. It was no secret that out of the four, Kai and Zane were the closest and that unless she strongly disagreed, she'd take Zane's side above the others. It possibly had something to do with the fact Zane couldn't lie and was the most level-headed out of all of them. Frowning, Kai watched as Cole swept Zane's legs out from underneath him. That wasn't something Zane usually fell for. It was a little too easy. Sighing, she got up and readied herself to face Cole.

At least she got to kick Cole's ass around the arena. That was also a plus.

* * *

"For the prize and the title of best ninja, blah blah, Ninjago," Jay mumbled, Zane curled up beside him.

Immediately, fire and earth clashed against one another. If it wasn't for Cole's inhuman strength, he would have been pulverised after the first blow. Somehow he was just managing to hold on as Kai came in again and again. Metal grated against metal and Cole stumbled back as Kai pressed on the attack. After his win against Zane, Cole had been confident that he'd win but now, up against someone who could give Sensei Wu a run for his money, that confidence was being crushed to rubble. He'd forgotten that what Kai lacked in all other areas of life she more than made up for them in combat. As Kai ducked under his guard and delivered a painful kick to his groin – really, how did she manage to strike so hard he could feel it beneath the armour – he flipped away, landing in a crouch. An idea struck him and he smirked.

Lifting the blade above his head, his slammed it into the ground. A tremor shook the arena and Cole's eyes widened as just before the tremor hit, flames erupted beneath Kai, sending her into the sky like a rocket. With the blade pointed downwards, the flames kept ninja of fire suspended until the tremor died down. As quickly as she'd gone up, Kai raised her sword and dropped to the ground before firing a fireball straight at his chest, knocking him to the ground. Cheers erupted from Zane and Jay as Cole struggled to his feet. The scythe in his hands began to glow and the ground in the arena began to crack and move up and down and side to side as if an actual earthquake had struck. Rocks tore themselves away from the main ground and the boys could only watch in horror at what was happening to the training grounds. Luckily for them, Kai snapped into action.

"ENOUGH!" she roared, slamming her blade into the ground, instinctively recalling lessons she'd tried to force herself to forget.

* * *

 _"Each golden weapon is powerful, yes, and each one has the ability to stop its opposite. Earth can nullify lightning, lightning can prevent the ground from moving through magnetism if it is strong enough. Ice – if it is cold enough – can freeze volcanoes and fire can destroy ice," her father snarled as she sat, hovering above the volcano's magma chamber, sweat running down her face as she knew that the moment her control over the fire within her slipped, she was at the mercy of her father and the volcano._

 _"But fire has a hidden strength and – if there is no explicit control over the other weapon – can calm the earth and halt the lightning. Below the earth's crust is a realm of magma and fire and – if you were listening to any of my lessons – you'd know that when the crust moves, magma rises to fill the gaps. This can prevent earthquakes if you are quick enough to prevent the ground from shifting. Lightning is born from fire. You should have enough of my intelligence to figure that out."_

* * *

For the past year, Kai had been trying to build up enough control to attempt this. Well, there was no time like the present. Fire erupted over the floor, lava oozing up through the gaps. Sweat poured down Kai's forehead, pain erupting through her body as she tried in vain to direct the power beneath his fingertips. It felt like she'd inhaled too much smoke and it was all she could do to refrain from choking to death. The ground slowly stopped shaking and the lava and fire died away to reveal a charred dojo and a slightly cracked arena.

"Whoa," Cole breathed.

"How did you-" Zane began.

"DO THAT?" Jay interrupted, glee written all over his face. "THAT WAS SO COOL!"

Kai turned to them tiredly. She could feel a burning sensation all over her body and she was just too tired to deal with them right now.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Sensei Wu was standing in the centre of the dojo looking absolutely furious. Kai groaned. Oh, here we go again. Jay decided to answer.

"Uh, we were trying to figure out who was the Green Ninja–"

Zane whacked him over the back of the head.

"Ow! Haha…did I say Green Ninja?" he asked, clueless, a sheepish look on his face. "Hehe…no? Sorry. What I said was lean–"

Wu sighed.

"You weren't supposed to see this," Wu rumbled.

"But sensei we want to know," Cole said. "Which of us is the chosen one?"

"None of you," the master snapped. "Not until you unlock your full potential."

"But sensei," Jay protested. "Cole tore apart the arena and Kai put it back together – somewhat. Is this what you meant by unlocking our golden weapons?"

Sensei Wu sighed and turned to look at them, his gaze focusing on Kyra.

"You are only at the beginning," he told them. "The road is long and winding but yes, this is what I meant. If this is what it takes for you to train, then so be it. But none of you are at the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja."

He smiled gently at Kai who looked indifferent towards his words.

"You understand that you are not a possible option for the title of Green Ninja?"

Kai nodded.

"Yet you showed a level of elemental control I had not expected to see. You silenced Cole's quake without the nunchucks of lightning. How?"

The ninja of fire turned away and walked towards the door of the dojo, showing she had no wish to take part in the conversation before she stopped suddenly at the door. She turned back and the boys had never seen such a bitter and hateful look on the fire ninja's face.

"My father taught me."

* * *

Jamanakai Village was in a state of delirious terror, Nya realised, as she looked up from the fruit stand to see villagers flee into the safety of their homes. The cry of 'take the candy' drew her attention to the local sweet shop as she watched Lloyd Garmadon emerge with a wheelbarrow full of candy, followed by a conga line of creatures that had leapt straight out of bedtime stories.

Nya watched in horror as the serpentine hypnotised the villagers, turning them into mindless drones as they ransacked the village. It took all the willpower she had to prevent herself from jumping out and attempting to fight, knowing that Kai would kill her if she tried.

"This makes no sense General," a snake hissed. Nya ducked behind a stand as she watched the two converse. He was the most snake-like, besides the General, so Nya assumed he was second in command.

"Raiding an entire town for sweets?" he questioned in disbelief. The General turned around and spat in the others face.

"You will do as I command because I hold the staff!"

"Yesss, General," the other conceded, bowing deeply.

Nya pressed against the stall, trembling with fear.

'Kai,' she thought desperately. 'Please get here soon!'

* * *

Back at the dojo, the four ninjas were training. Jay, Zane and Cole had protested against Kai's training scheme until she'd swept the floor with their lazy asses. Now, Jay was working on his stamina with Kai as they raced through the training course continuously – Kai chasing Jay. The ninja of lightning was under no circumstances going to let Kai catch him. The brunette had her dart set on her – Christmas present from Zane – and she would use it to remind him that being too slow would be fatal in battle. Cole and Zane were hitting hard, Cole focusing on maintaining control over his movements and Zane picking up strength behind his own. Of course, they could only start training after they'd gotten down on hands and knees and apologised to Kai. The resident fire starter had taken pictures for blackmail later and would forever hold their sloth-like attitudes over them until the end. As Kai threw another dart – this time striking target on Jay's backside – Sensei Wu smiled from inside his room before slipping into a meditative trance. At last, the family was back together.

Incense wafted around him as he let his mind go, embracing his subconscious as he breathed in the smoke. Wu opened his eyes and gazed into the cloud, horror enveloping him as a vision of the Hypnobrai – one of the four serpentine tribes – led by Lloyd Garmadon looted Jamanakai Village. His hand shook as realisation hit hard. History had begun to repeat itself.

Rising to his feet, Sensei Wu threw open the doors, immediately interrupting the training session and ceasing Jay's torment.

"The serpentine are back! Everyone in Jamanakai Village is in danger!"

Kai and Jay immediately lost interest and began sparring with their golden weapons.

"Calm down, sensei," Cole pacified. "We were just there! It was just some kid who says he's–"

"The Spirit Smoke does not lie!" Wu interrupted forcefully. "An ancient evil has been released!"

Kai froze and spun around, staring at her mentor with blazing eyes.

"Nya's there right now!"

"Nya?!" Jay choked. Kai was not in the mood to slap him for liking her sister.

* * *

The four ninja raced down the path, Kai in the lead. The other three knew her well enough that now was not the time to mock her for caring. Zane was on her heels, determined to make sure she didn't do something she'd regret. Pulling the lever down, the boys ran passed her – all managing to mount their dragons successfully on the first try. Kai flipped onto Blaze and rubbed his forehead.

"Let's kick some butt, boy."

As the dragons took off, Cole gave an order.

"Stay close, stay together."

"Would we do it any other way?"

Cole grinned beneath his mask. It was good to have the fire master back.

* * *

In Jamanakai Village, the panic was escalating. The villagers were running around like headless chooks to avoid the snake people whilst a young Lloyd Garmadon happily wheeled his candy around town, giggling as he went.

"I'm never coming down from the sugar high, woohoo!"

His cheer was cut off by the ninja landing around him. Kai gazed at him, unimpressed.

"You just never learn, do ya, kid? If you're gonna be evil and take over the world, at least aim for something higher than the candy industry."

"Candy is high!" Lloyd shouted, stomping his foot. Kai scoffed.

"Yeah, sugar high."

"Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon," Cole told him.

"But it's already past your bedtime!" Jay finished.

Lloyd turned to the snake army.

"Get them!" he shouted. Kai groaned. Yes, that was just what the world needed. One of the most dangerous forces known to mankind under the control of a sugar addicted 10-year-old. Just great.

"Seize them!" hissed the General, his henchmen slithering forward.

"The serpentine?!" Cole cried. "They're real?!"

"Yep," Kai drawled. "Two of your greatest fears exist in the mortal world. How do you feel?"

"Just peachy. Thanks for asking."

"It is not just them we have to worry about," Zane informed them, zero emotion in his voice. "The entire population that resides in this village has been hypnotised."

The four backed away, Jay spinning his nunchucks overhead to generate power for a counter attack.

"No!" Zane snapped, grasping his wrist. "Our weapons are too unstable! We will do more harm than good."

"Kai?" Cole asked. The ninja of fire shrugged.

"The weapons are unbalanced due to the lack of use and connection with their wielders. My blade is still bonded deeply with me but the other weapons are connected to it and disrupting our link. I'm with Zane."

"Well," said Jay, sheathing his weapon. "I guess that leaves us with…RUN!"

The quartet flipped over the heads of their adversaries and leapt to safety, scrambling onto the rooves and ducking away. Jay leapt onto the nearest roof and crept into the gutters. Cole and Zane flipped across the bunting of the market stalls and down into the back streets. Kai raced along the rooftops and flipped into a side alley, closely followed by her companions. They ducked behind a cart, only to nearly have a heart attack as Nya landed beside them.

"You're okay!" Jay cried. Kai facepalmed. He was never going to learn.

"Barely," she replied. "They've hypnotised everyone in town!"

"Mind control?" Jay queried. Everyone looked at Kai.

"What?"

"You're the one with all the myth knowledge," Cole replied. "What's the deal?"

"There are four serpentine tribes," Kai began. "Each with abilities that made them unbeatable foes in ancient times. Well, nearly unbeatable. Constrictai had powerful grips and superior burrowing abilities. Whenever a Fangpyre bit anything it turned into a snake. Venomari were resistant to poison and acid and could spray hallucinatory venom. Anacondrai could turn invisible and swallow things whole. Hypnobrai – the tribe we're facing now – are hypnotists and mind controllers."

She turned to her sister.

"Anything you've figured out since they got here?"

Nya nodded.

"When they rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes! That's how they get you."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?!" Jay complained, turning away to face the street. "We can't use our weapons and now we have to fight with our eyes closed? Ha! Perfect."

"I am so proud," Kai muttered.

"The one with the staff is the General," Nya said helpfully. "He's the one in charge. I don't know why but something tells me that staff is important."

"It is," Kai answered, punching her fist into the wall. Cole really wanted to apologise to the poor thing as cracks formed in its once perfect surface. "Bloody hell! Why didn't I remember this?!"

"What is it, Kai?" Zane asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What have you remembered?"

Kai scowled in self-hate beneath her hood.

"The staffs of each tribe contain the anti-venom," she explained. "If we can get the staff, we can help the villagers and save everyone."

The boys glanced at each other and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, Lava Girl," Jay said. "We're right behind you."

Kai nodded.

"Oh and guys?"

"Yeah?"

The fire ninja's gaze turned hard.

"From here on out," she said firmly. "Forgot about the whole Green Ninja thing. Let's make Sensei proud. We're a team. We do things together and we're going to kick serpentine butt together."

"Now you're talking," Cole said, high fiving Kai.

"Oh and Nya?" Jay said. "You can be our honorary member."

"Gee, thanks," Nya said sarcastically. Kai sighed.

"I'll buy you popcorn tonight."

"Deal. Thanks, Kai."

"Kai?"

"Yeah, Cole?"

"She has you wrapped around her finger."

"You think I don't know that?!"

* * *

The quartet plus one raced across the buildings, Kai deciding to put up the perfect distraction on the path to the town square. She flipped off the roof and landed in the middle of the path, back to the approaching snakes. She walked forward, pretending to be ignorant of the approaching footmen behind her. Slowly, she turned to face them, smirking widely.

"You wanna play?" she taunted. "How about a little Spinjitsu? NINJAGO!"

Fire erupted around her, blue flames licking at her feet as the whirlwind of comforting orange and red engulfed her form completely. The tornado rushed forward, knocking the enemies back. Kai kicking a soldier away, bending backwards to punch another in the eye. Speeding up, she caught four in her storm and she was immediately locked in a brawl for her life. Spitting them out, she fought to regain her breath whilst keeping her fire up. It was her only defence at the present. Kai felt Zane besides her, summoning his own hurricane of ice. She smiled. Finally, some backup! Her wish appeared too good to be true as not 10 seconds later, the boy crashed into her, knocking her off course and they slammed into the brick wall of the corner house. Kai groaned as her head hit the ground, the wind completely knocked out of her as Zane landed on top.

Jay shook his head in misery from the rooftop he was hiding on.

"Okay, we're really out of shape."

The laughing snakes converge on them just as the duo shot up, delivering painful uppercuts to the chin. They may have been down but they weren't out.

"Zane?" Kai called as the duo fought back to back.

"Yes?" he replied as he ducked out of the way before kicking the offending snake in the stomach.

"Find Lloyd. He's somehow in charge here. Stop him and send the snakes home. This isn't a battle we can win."

Zane nodded and raced away. He hated leaving Kai to fend for herself but she was right. This was a futile effort and they were so unfit that they wouldn't survive much longer. For Kai to admit that they couldn't win, she would have had to swallow a large amount of pride and that wasn't something he made a habit of doing.

* * *

Lloyd Garmadon ran along the streets, pushing his wheelbarrow as he went.

"Consider this a warning, Ninja! Muwahahahaha!" he laughed. Zane sighed from his place on the roof. He had to try. Summoning his shurikens, he focused and threw them on the path ahead of Lloyd. The weapons sailed through the air, striking the ground with expert accuracy. Ice encased the weapons and the ground around them, creating a roadblock. Lloyd looked back over his shoulder to see Zane leap off the building.

"Ninjago!" the white ninja called and he spun off, the whirlwind of ice flying raggedly down the street. The sight caused Lloyd to put on speed, still looking back over his shoulder. He didn't turn back until it was too late as the cart struck the ice block, the sweets spilling everywhere and the boy falling over the top.

"My candy!" Lloyd sobbed. Zane came to a stop in front of him.

"Sensei was right," the ice ninja said. "Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. We should have dealt with you the first time around."

"Wah?" Lloyd cried. "Retreat!"

The Hypnobrai General's head snapped up.

"Retreat!" he repeated. The Hypnobrai soldiers fled, one picking up Lloyd and his candy as he went. Only the lieutenant and the General were left. As he turned to leave, Cole flung himself off the building, his feet connecting with the General's chest, kicking the staff away. It landed between them, Cole meeting the General's gaze determinedly. The creature flailed for a bit before righting himself. Nobody could blame him. Getting hit by Cole was worse than being hit by a truck at full speed.

"Go ahead," Cole told him. "Give me a reason."

He walked forward. The General glanced at the staff before fleeing in fear. Cole shrugged and picked it up. That had been too easy. He stared down at the staff in interest. It was gold, styled with a snake's head at the top and a blue seal a third of the way down. A faint rattling noise was heard at the edge of his hearing but Cole paid it no mind, to engrossed in the staff. Sensing a presence before him, Cole looked up, expecting to see Kai or Zane. They were the quietest of the duo.

But that wasn't the case.

Before him was the lieutenant in all his malicious, snake-like glory. The rattling grew louder but that was like white noise to Cole.

"Look into my eyes," the snake hissed. The red of his eyes – it was such a pretty red too – spiralled in a lulling fashion. Cole felt sleepy, drugged and intoxicated all in one. His muscles felt heavy and he struggled to move. "I control you."

Cole swayed. He was so sleepy. He wanted to give in, to give up and just sleep. Listening to the voice sounded like a good idea.

"You control…" Cole trailed only for him to be interrupted.

"COLE!" Nya cried. Cole shook himself and looked up to see Nya come flying in, kicking the Hypnobrai away. The serpentine soldier stumbled away, Cole walking away in the other direction without a care in the world. Nya stared at his retreating form in shock. Kai said her teammates were weird and obnoxious at the best of times but this was just ridiculous.

"You have the anti-venom!"

He turned to look at her, blinked and looked at the staff. He was taking a while to process her words.

"By golly you're right!"

Nya sighed in relief. Oh god. She thought he'd been hypnotised. It was a close call.

"Quick! The fountain!"

"Good idea," Cole said, running across the square. He wasn't sure what was wrong with himself at the moment. Everything seemed wrong and out of place. He made a mental note to speak with Kai. She was an expert in that area. He leapt onto the stand, not even pausing to admire the elegant and ancient monument and its stone dragon guardians. He placed it into the water and it began to take effect immediately. The water turned a misty colour and it bubbled out and over the sides, rushing down to the town below. As it touched the villagers, their eyes lost the spiralled and possessed look and smiled gratefully at each other and the ninja.

Sensei arrived just in time to see Zane and Kai round up the rest of the villagers to be healed. The fire ninja gazed at the fountain and gingerly retrieved the staff. Guilt edged at her conscience.

'I helped the boy,' she thought as she gazed towards the mountains. 'But it wasn't enough. Maybe if I'd given him directions, this wouldn't have happened. Or reported Prince's findings to Sensei.'

She sighed and breathed in the anti-venom, just in case. She heard the others talking, Cole apologising to sensei on the team's behalf. The past had passed and the apocalypse was on its way. There wasn't much more she could do.

Kai jumped down from the fountain and handed the staff to Wu. The look in the old master's eyes told her he knew what was on her mind. But they would train, and sensei would teach. They'd stopped one apocalypse and they'd do it again. Kai smiled ruefully. How was it that all end of the world scenarios began with a trip to the village?

They exited the city, Nya falling back into step beside Sensei and Kai.

"When am I going to get my own dragon?" she complained. Kai looked at her.

"You have permission to ride on Blaze whenever you like."

"Yeah but Blaze doesn't like me," she whined. Kai sighed and Sensei Wu took pity on her.

"Patience Nya. Your time will come."

* * *

 **Later that Night:**

"You must get higher, Nya! You can't flip over an enemy without height."

"I'm trying!" Nya protested. "But it's hard!"

"You try doing this with dual swords," Kai retorted. "You've only got light weight daggers to drag you down. If you can't manage it, get stronger!"

Nya huffed. Kai was only making sure that she would be strong enough to handle herself alone in battle. Her getting hurt was Kai's biggest fear but Kai was a slave driver and wanted nothing less than perfection when it came to fighting. Breathing in, Nya looked at Kai.

"Can you show me again?"

Kai sighed and picked up a pair of daggers, lining herself up to the dummy. Nya got a run-up but Kai would do this from a standing start. Prepping her daggers, Kai kicked up – like she was going to summersault over the figure but that wasn't the case. Instead, Kai went upside down, her body spinning like a top as her daggers moved to repel 'attacks' from below. Timing it perfectly, Kai descended facing her target as she ripped a dagger straight through the dummy from the centre of the head right down its back. The dummy split apart like butter. Kai's first dagger had been used to deflect the last 'attack' and the second to deal damage.

"I've told you, again and again, Nya," Kai said, rolling her shoulders as she set up another dummy. "That there are many pros to dual wielding – being able to attack and defend with both weapons is one of them. Now! Again! We're not stopping until you do it perfect!"

Nya groaned. Kai – as cool as she was – would be the death of her.

* * *

Several hours later, the sisters sat in the cinemas watching a late night film. They were the only two there – Nya's choice of film clearly wasn't that popular at this hour – so they were snuggled up together in the middle row. Nya was smiling contently at the screen as she snacked – Kai's wallet was in a state of depression at the moment – whilst Kai simply watched with disinterest. The sappy romantic movie would not have been her preference at all – Kai made a mental note that if she were to ever go on a date with anyone to tell them that they were not going to a movie like this – but Nya was happy and if destiny would have it, moments like this would become few and far between.

"Kai?"

"Yes, Nya?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Will you get me some Oreos?"

Kai internally groaned.

"Of course. Anything for you."

As Kai rose from her seat to leave and get her sister's bloody Oreos she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Kai?"

"Yes, Nya?"

"Thank you."

Kai's goofy smile as she exited the room was a pretty darn good, 'you're welcome'.

* * *

 **A/N: Like? Hate? Leave your thoughts in a review and have a nice day!**


	4. Taking Down the Cubby House of Doom

**Review Responses:**

 **NeverSwimAlone: Hey! Yeah, I'm doing okay now. Life loves throwing everything it can at you, doesn't it? Much better now though.** **#1- There will be relief coming for her, don't worry! In fact, this chapter spells it all.** **#2- Their special relationship – without outright saying anything – will erupt in a Kai vs Misako. Thanks. No they certainly do not. Yes but don't they all? Kai's good at that isn't she? Yes, family love for the whole family, Zane saving lives each and every day. Oh god please don't. No, Jay won't learn his lessons but that just makes life fun for us, no?** **Well, someone has to be the comic relief at some point or the lot of them will go insane. Yup, he ain't dying yet. Well, you'll hate them at some point. Don't worry. Everything will come full circle in this season or the next.** ***hugs you* Thank you for everything!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

 **Warning: Poor Grammar in this Chapter probably. I wanted to get this up ASAP.**

 **Note: Before anyone else comments on how the canon lines are coming from the wrong ninja – Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane – please take note that this is deliberate. The lines still fit the situation but Kai's character and whereabouts will stop me from using those lines to fit 'canon'. Whoever I want to say those lines in this story will say them.**

* * *

 **Episode 3: Home – Taking Down the Cubby House of Doom**

* * *

Incense coiled in wispy smoke snakes around the Spinjitzu master, the old man meditating once more in his traditional room. An elegant, ancient looking flute rested on a stand opposite him, as if it held the remedy for the multiplying frown lines on his forehead. The faint chirping of birds was like a lullaby in the background, soothing and grounding him to his task.

"My turn! Uh, it's my turn! Take this!"

The ferocity and anger in the voice, coupled with the resonating slap of body against body threw the old master out of his trance. So they were back at it, back to the video games as if nothing had happened. Did the serpentine appearing in the village mean nothing to them? Did the release of evil have no effect on his pupils?

"Oh yeah? You're going to have to land a blow first, _Sparky_."

The sound of combat continued to thud outside. Wu assumed that either Cole had decided to use Kai's nickname for Jay or the firestarter was trying to get them to move again. Probably by ruining the game. Kai was an ace at ruining things. Pushing himself to his feet, the old man picked up the flute and carried it gingerly to a case on the opposite side of the room. It needed to be kept safe and out of the hands of evil. It could be the only hope for humanity.

Throwing open the doors, Sensei Wu braced himself for the inevitable, only to relax and glance around in confusion to find the game room empty. The TV was off, pizza lay uneaten in a box and the games were packed neatly away and still the sounds of fighting continued. Entering the dojo, Wu smiled slightly as he saw the ninja training. Zane was meditating in the midst of battle as Kai blazed through the training course, blue flames licking at her feet as her sword remained ablaze. She occasionally would divert course to check her brothers' reflexes and – once satisfied – would return to her post. Kai seemed happier overall, her step held more of an upbeat lightness and her speed had increased twice-fold, as if a heavy burden had been taken from her shoulders. He nodded to himself and his smile widened. The team's bond was strengthening. Jay was wielding his nunchucks far more carefully than before yet staying true to the element's danger and freedom as he deflected a barrage of arrows and Kai, struggling only against the latter. Wu was very proud of the boy. It wasn't easy being Kai's punching bag. Cole was facing off against the dummies, focused solely on the power his scythe wielded and concentrating that power to the specific points and strikes he made. There would be no repeat performances, Wu realised. Cole would not let his weapon control him again.

Suddenly, Zane sprang to his feet and charged. The ninja of ice leapt in front of Jay, distracting the boy and deflecting the arrows at the same time. As he sprang away, an arrow embedded itself in the electric stream of the nunchucks causing Jay to cry out in annoyance and anger. Zane literally stole the scythe form Cole's hands and sliced the dummies in two before spinning into his hurricane of ice and whipping over the battle field, turning everything to ice. Kai slipped and fell, crashing into the ground with a sickening thud.

"Ugh," she groaned. "What hit me?"

Zane appeared in her line of sight, appearing rather apologetic.

"My apologies Kai. I turned the ground to ice and you slipped. You were hit by the ground."

"Good to know," she grumbled, reaching up to grasp the ice ninja's extended hand. "It bloody hurts. Nice trick though. We might just catch those snakes out."

Zane positively beamed at Kai's praise and the two began to spar, Kai deftly sending him packing.

"This room isn't big enough for the four of us," Jay commented to Cole as they stood together on the opposite side of the arena, barely managing to jump out of the way as the fire and ice due whipped past, whirlwinds of flames and snow chasing each other around, leaving no room for them to work.

"Correction: this room isn't big enough for him," Cole growled, glaring at the white hooded ninja. "Kai knows how to share space but he doesn't."

"Yeah, it's like he's in his own little world," Jay agreed. "I bet he can't even hear us."

The last part was deliberately said louder to prove his point. Zane and Kai – true to Jay's word – didn't react.

Sensei Wu approached the ninjas of earth and lightning and stood beside them as Cole turned to face him.

"Sensei…Zane's weird."

"What is weird? Is it someone who is different or is it someone who is different from you?"

"No, sensei," Cole amended. "He's weird, weird."

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Cole was in the bathroom going about his business in private whilst reading the morning paper and whistling contently to himself. The aura of calm and privacy was soon broken as his platinum blonde haired teammate waltzed in without knocking and began brushing his hair in front of the mirror._

" _DO YOU MIND?!"_

 _Jay and Nya were watching a sad romance movie with Zane, crying their eyes out while the ice ninja laughed hysterically like it was the funniest thing he'd seen. The duo exchanged stunned looks._

* * *

 _Flashback End_

* * *

"We like the guy," Cole said. "He's really smart and he can keep Kai in check 80% of the time. He's just a little…off."

They watched as Zane bowed to Kai a little too late, his head clashing against hers. Wu sighed.

"Zane is your brother as Kai is your sister. Siblings are often different. I should know. Be grateful that your relationships with them are not as explosive and strained as what they could be."

Far below, down the countless steps that led up the mountain to the dojo, the mail man struggled upwards, his large brown pack weighing him down. The sun beat mercilessly upon him, leaving him drenched in his own sweat. Wiping sweat from his brow, he glanced up to see how far he had to go. The air rippled with the heat of the midday sun but he could make out the long and harsh climb ahead. Sighing, he continued on, thanking God he could at least see his destination now. Why couldn't they have a letter box at the foot of the mountain…?

Reaching the top of the mountain, the poor, exhausted mailman set his pack down and rang the doorbell, jumping in shock as a thunderous boom from the gongs sounded throughout the sky. Jay and Cole perked up instantly.

"MAIL!" they cheered, racing to the large double doors and flinging them open. Kai and Zane stopped their workout and approached at a more laxed pace, neither expecting anything for similar reasons. The mailman sighed and looked into his bag.

"Let's see…" he mumbled. "A letter from Jay's parents…"

A hand shot out and snatched it away before retreating into the safety of the dojo.

"Something from Cole's father…"

The action was quickly mimicked by the ninja of earth before he paused and glared at the postman.

"What? No package? I'm expecting something from Creatures, Beasts and Beyond!"

The man shook his head and reached into search further.

"No…nothing from-ah HA!" he cheered, pulling the parcel from his bag and handing it to the ninja. "Here it is!"

"Ha! Rocky's gonna love this!" Cole exclaimed cheerfully as he ran towards the dragon's keep. As Jay opened his letter, he noticed Zane walking sadly away.

"Hey Zane, how come you never hear anything from your parents?"

Zane looked up with the expression of an injured deer, large blue doey eyes filled with sadness and pain.

"I do not remember my parents," he said slowly, looking back to find strength in Kai's encouraging eyes. "I've been an orphan my entire life."

Jay looked over at Kai in shock.

"You mean you've never had a home?" he asked. Zane shook his head as Kai walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her cheek against his back. Sensei Wu leaned forward.

"The monastery is your home now."

The ninja of ice slumped – defeated, almost – as he walked slowly inside and shut the door behind him. Kai watched him go, misery colouring her expression. If there was anyone she connected to here, understood better than anything, it was Zane and his pain affected her a lot more than it should.

"Miss Kyra?"

Kai turned to face the postman in surprise.

"Yeah?"

He held out a letter towards her.

"There's a letter for you. It's unsigned but it was an urgent package."

Kai frowned as she took the letter, gasping in shock at the familiar hand writing. No…it couldn't be…

 _Dearest Kai,_

 _It has been far too long. Four long years have passed since we last saw each other and for so long, we were convinced you had perished in that dreadful fire. Your father had said so himself and had commanded us to leave the village, not wanting to see the people that were responsible for the death of his daughter. The guilt and regret of what happened ate us up inside; a life without you was pointless and meaningless and to know we'd caused your death…_

 _It was only recently that we discovered that you were alive and since then we've been trying to contact you. I hope this letter finds you safe and well, Kiki. We have so much to tell you and desperately wish to see you again. You are the sanity to our madness, the fire to our hearts and the stars to our night sky. The wait is killing us, beloved flame, but we will wait a little longer to return to you._

 _We have heard of your status as the Ninja of Fire and that you are now part of a quartet with a Ninja of Ice, a Ninja of Earth and a Ninja of Lightning. But that is not your only destiny. You are aware of your powers over your mother's element, yes? Well, we have discovered ours and seek to join you. Perhaps your sensei will help us with our elemental control? Who knows? Wait for us, Keira, we'll be together soon._

 _Love you always, in every way possible,_

 _Storm, Mariku and Bakura_

* * *

Inside the dragons' keep, Cole was unpacking Rocky's present, a wide grin on his face. Ever since he'd overcome his fear of dragons – well, the elemental ones – he had come to coddle Rocky like a puppy. The change possibly had a lot to do with Kai who adored normal and mythical creatures and was constantly tending to Prince, Blaze and pretty much every other creature that passed the firestarter. The fire cracker was extremely influential and her antics were slowly rubbing off on the boys.

"Liver 'n' toad, Rocky! Your favourite!" he announced, pulling it out in a flourish. The dragon gave a small jump of excitement, dust billowing up at the movement. Cole grinned brightly as he tossed the delicacy into his dragon maw, watching happily as the great beast crunched down. The ninja of earth loved spending time with his dragon and seeing Rocky happy because of something he did was a highlight of the day.

* * *

Far away, in the centre of a lush, leafy forest, Skales and a Hypnobrai henchman watched the scene through the Earth Master's eyes.

"I can't believe you hypnotized one of the ninja!" the snake hissed in admiration. "Does the General know?"

"Of course not!" Skales spat. "He's been put under the control of Lloyd, and I plan to use it for my best interests."

The sound of an approaching snake sent the henchman scurrying away as Skales turned to face his General.

"Everyone works while you two slack," he hissed angrily. "As my second in command, I expect more from you, Skales."

"Yes, General," Skales pacified, bowing deeply as he forced himself to hide the mockery and disgust he had for the other. The General nodded his head tightly and turned away, preparing to leave when Skales spoke up.

"General, you know I am most loyal to you but I most question this childish agenda. The Ninja have stolen our staff yet you instruct your army to build this… _playhouse_ for Lloyd. Snakes don't belong in trees," Skales argued. The General's eyes glowed with anger and he drew himself up to full height so that he towered over his sub-ordinate.

"You know better than to question my judgement, Skales. I'll pretend you didn't ask–"

"Hey!"

Both snakes looked down to see who had interrupted them. Lloyd was standing on the elevator, glaring up at them.

"If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trap door. I want more booby traps!"

"As you wish, young Garmadon," the General said, bowing deeply before waving dismissively to Skales. Despite the fury bubbling within him, Skales decided to take his leave. His eyes narrowed darkly as he bowed.

"As you wish, _General_ ," he hissed as he padded into the shadows, leaving the General alone in the fading sunlight.

* * *

Back at the monastery, sunset signaled dinner time for the ninja and with Nya there as a special guest, Zane was more than happy to cook up a feast, declining Kai's offer to help.

"Hmm," Jay sighed contently as he scooped food off the plate before him and tossed it into his mouth. "I love it when its Zane's night to cook."

"Manners," Nya scolded but she couldn't contain her smile completely.

"Hey," Cole said, good naturedly. "I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night."

As usual, it was Kai that ruined it.

"That's because it glued our mouths' shut. You really thought Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?"

Cole's face fell and Jay scowled.

"Uh yeah, please don't make that again."

"What about Kai's curry?" Cole defended. Jay winced. Kai smirked.

"That curry was called culinary-pay-back-for-slackers, Rock Head. You all deserved it. Besides, Sensei and I could eat it. That's all that matters."

Any reply from the two boys was cut off as Zane appeared, placing a larger chicken on the table.

"Ah, dinner is served."

There was silence for the briefest of moments as the group took in the sight of their teammate in a flowery pink apron before losing their shit. Hyena laughs tore themselves from Cole and Jay as the duo practically died laughing on the table, Sensei Wu and Nya weren't much better. Kai had fallen off her seat cackling while Zane looked around in confusion. He frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"Zane," Nya managed. "You're wearing a – even I wouldn't wear that."

If he wasn't already filled with confusion, anxiety and hurt, he certainly was now as he walked around the table to be at the head.

"You laugh because I take steps to make sure I am clean after cooking? Kai wore an apron when she did the cooking."

"No," Jay said. "We laughed because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit."

Zane looked down.

"I guess we don't share the same sense of humour."

"Well," Cole sighed. "How about this!?" he exclaimed, picking up one of the plates and slamming it into Kai's face. A frown flittered across the fire ninja's messy face as everyone – bar Zane – erupted into fits of laughter before she cracked a grin and slowly joined in.

"How could you not find that funny–AH!" Cole began before he was cut off as Sensei Wu flipped a large bowl of food onto his head. Purple jelly slid down his face as the others snickered at the earth warriors discomfort and horror.

"Now!" Wu announced placing a hand on Cole and Zane's shoulder, winking heartily at the ice ninja. "You are brothers."

Within moments a food war had erupted, everyone fending for themselves, leaving Zane standing lost and alone as his food and hard work splattered against him like the blows of reality telling him he didn't belong.

* * *

Zane exited the monastery, relaxing as the cool, late night breeze whispered over him as it swirled gently through the mountain scape. Behind him, the lights from the rooms slowly began to flicker out as his teammates went to sleep. Faintly, he saw a shadow phase onto the roof to await the eclipse of the monastery. 'It' would leave after total darkness had encompassed the haven and while 'it' would usually wait until he had gone to bed, 'it' knew that he could handle putting the rubbish out by himself.

He deposited his load in the trash, shaking himself briefly – a habit he'd picked up from his animalistic sister – before placing his apron in as well, the sound of clanking boxes and porcelain echoing far louder than he liked. The persistent hoot of an owl crackled through the night air, muffling the terrifying whinny and the tap dance of hooves as the shadow became two before disappearing into the darkness. Briefly, he wondered where his sister went each night but he refrained from following. Not that he had much of a hope at tracking them anyway.

Zane turned his gaze to the sky, admiring the dark blanket's intricate design of silvery, white fire. Many a night he would venture onto the roof to stare at the sky, always accompanied by Kai who had a strong love of the moon and the stares.

* * *

" _Do you know how the stars and the moon came to be, Zane?"_

 _Zane looked at her and blinked slowly._

" _Yes. Stars are large balls of hydrogen and helium that are formed–"_

" _Not the science explanation, dummy," Kai scolded gently, nudging him sharply. Zane cocked his head._

" _What do you mean then?"_

" _I mean do you know the legend? The belief that the elders and some of the younger generation have been raised to believe?"_

 _Zane shook his head and leaned against her._

" _No I do not, sister. Could you explain it to me?"_

 _Kai smiled softly. She was always kinder and gentler at night, under the moon. It was like there were too different Kai's; the fiery cyclone of the day and cool, deep running 'water' of the night. It was another mystery to add to the list that entangled the ninja of fire._

" _The moon is believed to be the source of all water in the world. It was formed by water and was sustained by water. The moon is believed to be the female deity of water who watches over and nurtures our world and water supplies. The sun is the same theory except it is the male deity of fire, keeping us warm and sustaining life."_

 _Kai paused as if allowing her words to sink in._

" _But her strength began to fail her. Pollution started to seep in to her domain, tainting the water and all the life it sustained. She began to grow sick and weak as if she was being poisoned herself and could no longer reflect light from the sun to light up the earth during the night. She was dying and as was the chances for the survival of all creatures as with her, the water would go."_

 _Zane leaned closer, enrapt by the story. Kai smiled._

" _Now the sun and the moon deities had followers, people who sensed the moon deity's distress. They understood that the moon's passing also equaled a loss of water and imbalance for the sun deity. The moon deity was too far gone to be healed or for changes to be made to repair the mistake but, that did not mean there was no solution."_

 _Kai wasn't the best story teller but she was attempting to make this slightly enjoyable for him. Zane wished he could tell he she didn't have to bother. He loved spending time with her – he loved everything about her – so listening to her talk was always worth his while._

" _Back then, people had more affinity for the elements – such as fire and water – than they do now. They needed to replace the two deities as with the moon's passing, the sun would follow. They sacrificed two innocents, a young boy with an affinity to fire and a young girl with an affinity to water just as the moon's strength gave out. The deities could finally rest in peace as the new sun and moon took their place in the universe to provide life once more. Legend says that one day, history will repeat itself and the sun and moon will be renewed once more."_

 _Silence hung in the air between them as Zane finished absorbing the story._

" _What about the stars?"_

 _Kai blinked and looked back up at the sky._

" _They're the souls of the dead who do not belong in the underworld. They are innocents, the lost, the forgotten and the broken. They are the heroes who never came back. They are the ones who deserved to be honoured, to be given respect, much of which they did not receive during their lifetime. Just like the sun and the moon – who had their lives cut short for the greater good."_

"… _Kai…you said something about the legend of the moon and sun repeating itself…does that mean you'll–"_

" _Relax, Brain Freeze," Kai reassured him, pushing him playfully. "I'm not going anywhere. Besides," she continued, a knowing smirk on her face as she gazed back at the moon. "Who's to say it hasn't already?"_

* * *

Zane shook himself from memory lane and smiled softly. He was really lucky to have Kai as a sister, no matter what anyone else said. He still wasn't sure what she meant by her last comment but he figured it didn't really matter. As long as she never left him, he was content to let it go.

A faint chirping caught his attention and Zane turned to watch as a midnight purple-blue falcon swooping in from out of the darkness to land on a twisted bare branch of the tree in front of him. Zane stared and tilted his head.

And do you know what?

It tilted its head back!

Zane blinked and shook his head. No…he must be imagining things…

And of course the bird had to mimic that too.

Zane gapped before a large smile spread across his face. He began to flap his arms and legs to try and mirror a bird in flight and the bird did the same with its wings. It looked in both directions before hopping along the branch and taking off. Glancing back briefly to watch the last light flicker off, Zane followed, racing down the steps into the dark mist below.

Kai wasn't the only one who enjoyed a midnight adventure.

Skidding to a halt at a rise, breathing heavily, Zane watched, frozen in shock at the scene before him as the falcon landed on a branch above his head. In the clearing below him, a lantern lit treehouse mansion rose from the earth, glimmering like a Chinese New Year Festival just with a lot less colour. Zane swallowed hard as he took in the worse factor of the situation.

It was crawling with snakes!

He could hear Lloyd Garmadon complaining as he was carried like an ancient king into the treehouse.

"If I see one girl in here I'm gonna go ballistic!"

Zane's eyes narrowed as he observed every detail he could of the base until a chirp from above distracted him. He glanced up to lock eyes with the falcon, who nodded its head in the direction of home.

"Thank you, my mysterious friend."

* * *

Early the next morning, Zane was running down the same route from the night before, only with one major change. His team was behind him.

"How do you think Zane knows where he's going?" Jay yelled from the back.

"Quiet, Lightning Rod! Silence is really important when executing an ambush."

"You're no fun, Kai…"

"Enough arguing you too!" Cole snapped, sick to death of their feud. How they managed to maintain their pace, argue and end up not tired he had no idea. "No wonder Zane ran so far ahead of us."

"You're just too slow!"

The trio skidded to a halt behind the white ninja, Kai elbowed her brother.

"Tell us again how you managed to stumble across Lloyd's secret headquarters?"

"I followed a bird," Zane replied, as if that cleared everything up. Kai resisted the urge to face palm.

"Right. Of course. That makes perfect sense," she muttered. In Kai's experience the only thing a bird was going to do was shit on your head. Jay decided to actually ask the question.

"Uh, why did you follow a bird?"

"Because it danced."

Kai, Cole, and Jay stared at him.

"Okay," Cole muttered. "He's lost it."

"Gee, what gave it away, Earth Boy?"

"Oh can it, Kyra!"

"Oh, okay," Jay drawled. "Was it a cuckoo bird?"

The trio broke out into snickers, even Kai not bothering to hide her laughter. Zane, of course, didn't get the joke.

"Of course not," he cut in. "Everyone knows that cuckoo birds are not indigenous to these forests."

And with that, he ran off once more. The trio shrugged.

"Well," Jay muttered. "We tried."

"That joke book for Christmas _really_ helped."

"Oh shut up, Kai…"

* * *

Finally, they reached the point where Zane had seen the house the night before, the ninjas of fire, lightning and earth taking in the admittedly cool looking treehouse. They could hear Lloyd "The Brat" Garmadon barking orders from inside the fortress.

"Watch it!"

"No bigger!"

"Come on, we don't have all day!"

"It's not the time for a lunch break!"

"What a brat," Kai muttered. Something was starting to make her regret helping him…

"Holy cannoli, Frosty was right!" Cole exclaimed. "This is huge!"

"How the hell are we going to take it down?" Jay asked, throwing his hands in the air. "And who would want to anyway? It's so cool!" Kai snorted.

"That thing's not as stable as it looks," she stated dryly. "But if you are planning on letting that brat and those snakes get a foothold in ninja because of how good their treehouse looks; I will feed you to Prince."

Jay looked around nervously.

"Where is your killer horse anyway?"

Suddenly, Prince burst from the shadows of a nearby tree, knocking Jay to the ground and revealing his razor sharp fangs.

"Here, apparently," Kai stated, amused. "Nice to see you too, Princess."

The shade snorted and backed away from Jay to stand beside his mistress, nuzzling her affectionately.

" _So this is Lord Bratty-ness' house. Not quite fit for royalty I must say but considering his age I am not surprised. Actually, considering his servants are snakes – well, serpentine – I should be surprised. None of them ever liked climbing."_

'That's useful to know,' Kai thought. 'You have to at least commend him for being the most childish amateur overlord to ever live and that is saying something.'

" _I wonder how'd you'd address him,"_ Prince mused. _"Why, hello, you bratty-ness! What may I get you, most sugar high brat? Or are we going with the Lloyd Candydon theme here and having all the titles relate to candy? Good afternoon, your sweetness! Welcome to my humble abode, Lord Candydon. Would you like sugar in your tea, your honourable candi-ness? Kai? I'm running out of ideas."_

Poor Kai had to prevent herself from entering an early grave by laughing too hard. Oh dear God she loved Prince's comedic side. He provided a relief like no other.

"Anyway," Cole announced, his face becoming determined. "We gotta destroy that thing before it becomes fully operational."

"Whoa, are you sure?" Jay quizzed. "I'm still on the 'that's-an-amazing-treehouse' train. It has a ropes' course, a tree swing–"

"Hey!" Cole interrupted before Kai could sick Prince on him. "Remember who's team you're on."

He turned back to face the base and folded his arms.

"Alright guys, what do we do?"

Kai – as usual – rose to the challenge.

"It looks like this entire place is being supported by those three trees. Once those ties are separated, this whole things gonna fall like a house of cards."

Zane just had to ruin Kai's moment by posing an innocent question.

"But why would one make a house of cards? Such construction would be careless."

Kai shook herself and sighed.

"Oh brother. Zane? Reminded me to teach you about metaphors and cards when we get back."

Zane frowned.

"Noted."

Cole stepped forward, eager to get on with the mission.

"Travel in shadows, boys," he ordered before somersaulting away. Kai scowled.

"I'm not going to say it," she muttered as Prince vanished in a swirl of shadow and the remaining trio scattered. "I'm not going to say it."

" _But you will."_

'Oh shut it, Princess…"

* * *

Two Hypnobrai foot soldiers walked passed a large pine tree near one of the support strings carrying a log, completely oblivious as the ninja of fire slipped out from behind the tree. Kai grabbed hold of the vine before cutting it from the earth, the released tension causing the vine to pull her from the earth like a grappling hook. She landed on the top floor of the treehouse and vanished inside.

The same two henchmen entered the elevator carrying their load as another hit the switch, causing it to go on its course. None of them noticed the ninja of earth hitching a ride underneath. The duo started a stupid, niggly punching match on their way up, completely oblivious to two figures dressed in blue and white respectively bouncing up a tree beside them. They didn't notice Jay land on a branch and nearly fall off and they certainly didn't notice Zane reach back down to pull him to safety. They were just henchmen of course; they weren't meant to notice.

The four ninjas reconvened on the roof, all of them peeping downward to watch the display below. Lloyd was walking around as smug as could be, releasing rather pathetic evil chuckles as he went.

"It's almost finished. Soon my fortress will be complete," he said to himself. "Hey you!" he yelled to a passing grunt. The serpentine soldier froze in shock and turned around to face him.

"Hold up that sign for me," Lloyd demanded. The snake warrior hurried to do as he was told. The sign stated rather clearly in pink; No Ninja or Girls. Lloyd smirked and pushed a lever. The snake began chuckling before he found himself screaming as he freefell through a trap door.

"Booby trap!" Lloyd yelled after him. Painful thumps could be heard as the warrior crashed to the bottom, hitting every obstacle he could on the way down.

Having seen enough, the four ninja exited the loft to emerge of the actual roof. Kai leapt onto the banana on top of the fortress as Jay executed the first attack. Running nimbly up the vine, Jay landed on the plateform below where the vine was connected to the tree.

"Ninjago!" he yelled, kicking up his whirlwind of lightning as he sliced through the vine. The entire fortress collapsed sideways, knocking many from their perches. Zane mimicked him on another vine. The familiar cyclone of ice rose to his command as the fortress collapsed even more on itself. The banana headpiece Kai had been standing on broke away with many of the extra attachments and she leapt to 'safer' ground.

Down below, a serpentine foot soldier went hurtling over the edge; Lloyd almost following him before he reached for the hand rail at the last second. The young Garmadon glanced up as he watched his fortress crash down around him, only to see the familiar red of the female ninja's uniform.

Lloyd was understandably enraged at the mere fact that the ninjas were destroying his cubby house.

"I said, 'No Ninjas'!" he roared. "Attack!"

The snake henchmen around him could barely think to do what he asked as they clung on for dear life.

Scales saw his chance.

"Everyone!" he yelled. "Retreat!"

The serpentine soldiers were rather happy to do so.

Kai glanced up to see her leader standing at the last vine.

"Cole! Wait till we're off the tree house, then cut the line!"

Cole nodded, his eyes softening slightly as he watched her locate Jay and Zane. She truly was the protector of the group, looking out for the well-beings' 24/7 whether she admitted it or not.

Scales looked up from below to lock his gaze with the Ninja of Earth.

"You! You will obey my every command," he hissed hypnotically, determined to finish the job he'd started back in that stupid village. He watched smugly as the ninja's eyes swirled and he lost his free will. The ninja were so strong united…but how would they fare against each other?

"I will…obey…your…every…command…" Cole whispered, bowing lowly. Kai watched him in horror.

Oh dear god…what had he done?

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Like? Hate? Leave your thoughts in a review and have a good day/night!**


	5. For the Love of Family

**A/N: IMPORTANT: Okay so I'm going to try focusing on OHH this Term and hopefully get a few chapters uploaded with the one story focus. This will be an Xmas holiday focus for me alongside POT. So don't expect an update anytime soon after this. Not that I'm that reliant with this kind of thing anyway**

 **Review responses (there weren't many):**

 **Earthraindragon1: Well you're going to get a huge dose of it here. Thank you, I love writing exchanges between them. I wish it was similar to this in the show.**

 **Note: Sorry for bad grammar**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Home – For the Love of Family, No One Gets Left Behind**

* * *

"Where's Cole?!" Jay yelped as both he and Zane landed beside the fire ninja. Kai was still frozen, staring helplessly at their leader who watched them, still slightly dazed but completely hypnotized, from beside the remaining vine. The building shuddered, causing her to lose her balance and stumble forward, teetering on the edge briefly before Zane steadied her and pulled her to safety. The whole thing was collapsing beneath them and their plan had completely gone over the edge. "This whole place is coming down!"

'I here you, Jay,' Kai thought as she fought to regain her balance as the building dropped slightly beneath them. She'd been forced to take her eyes off the possessed ninja for a moment but that moment was all he'd needed.

Cole landed heavily in front of them, brandishing his scythe.

"No one goes anywhere, until you deal with me," he threatened, striding towards them. Zane and Jay backed up slightly while Kai scoffed. He maybe her brother but honestly…

"Yeah, that's really threatening, Cole," she mocked, her eyes narrowing. Perhaps she could get him to retaliate and distract him or snap him out of it? They really had nothing and Kai didn't want to think about the more _realistic_ measures…

But he didn't respond verbally, only snarling like a beast and swinging widely. Kai ducked and backed away, glancing around desperately for inspiration. There had to be something they could do!

"What's gotten into him?!" Jay shrieked, ducking under another wild swing. Kai didn't even bother groaning. He would always be the slow one.

"He's under their control," Zane replied, looking worriedly at their brother. Kai glanced back nervously. They were right near the edge.

"Yeah, well, he better snap out of it quick because this whole place is about to go down!" Jay shot back. Kai swallowed and took a deep breath and focused. She needed to figure this out.

* * *

Down below, the serpentine were trying to escape the crumbling fortress, much to Lloyd's despair. He ran after Skales.

"Don't go!" he pleaded. "You've got to protect my treehouse fortress!"

The Hypnobrai Lieutenant spun around and hissed angrily. By the Devourer he hated that brat…

"Your treehouse! It's about time we did this," he spat. Lloyd stared at him, puzzled and fearful.

"W-what do you mean?"

Skales didn't respond, settling for yanking the lever beside him. A trap door opened beneath Lloyd, dropping the child through the floorboards.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The serpentine minions clapped wildly in response to their lieutenant's move as Lloyd landed heavily in a large cage below. Skales turned around triumphantly.

"Now to get the staff!"

* * *

Back on the roof top, things weren't going too well for the ninja. They'd spent a few minutes running around the deck to avoid their out of control leader while trying to figure out a plan – which had been vastly unsuccessful – so they were back to backing away from the possessed scythe wielding earth ninja. It would have been funny had their lives not been in danger.

Jay was trying to pacify him.

"Hey now, easy," Jay said soothingly. "Friends don't hit friends."

Cole saw that as an invitation and kicked him in the face.

"Ow!" Jay yelped, ducking and rubbing his cheek tenderly. Kai looked at him oddly.

"Well that was useless. I hit you all the time and we're friends. You were just asking for that."

"I'm going to ignore that," Jay said to Cole before turning to his sister and scowling. "Yes but he's not you and me. And for the record, Kai, I don't see you trying."

Kai rolled her eyes and returned the scowl with one of her own as Cole swung the scythe wildly in the direction before pausing for a breather.

"I am _trying_ to think of a plan, Jay," she said dryly. "That tends to happen in your head. But you wouldn't know a thing about thinking would you?"

"Kai, that was a terrible comeback."

"Oh, shut up."

"So was that."

Kai's annoyed response was cut off as Cole spun around and slammed his scythe into the board just next to her feet. The blow sent a threatening tremor through the treehouse and sent Kai stumbling back. Another scythe swing had Kai raising her arms to catch the blade before shoving him back.

"What are we supposed to do? I can't use my sword or this whole place will go up faster than a tinderbox."

Cole switched targets and Zane was forced to defend as he replied.

"Isn't the anti-venom in the staff?"

"Yeah," Jay replied, panic rising in his tone as he bent his body to avoid a lethal scythe cut. "But the staff is back at the monastery and we're on top of a collapsing treehouse!"

A thought sprung to Kai's mind creating a moment of distraction the possessed ninja capitalized on. Cole spun and kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her flying into the corner decoration for the roof. She groaned in pain. It was like having a boulder flung at her belly. Not fun. The situation got even worse as Kai felt the wood give way beneath her and she dropped over the edge.

"Woah!" she shrieked as Zane grabbed her foot.

"Gotcha," the ninja of ice gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kai groaned. "Just had a few shocks…"

"Shocks?" Zane muttered. "That's it! Jay, use your lightning! Try and shock him out of his trance!"

"Zane," Kai mumbled as the ninja of ice flung her to safety. "You're a genius."

Jay winced.

"Sorry, Cole. This is gonna hurt you a lot more than its gonna hurt me."

Kai watched as Jay charged up his nunchucks before releasing an electrical blast straight into the ninja of earth's stomach. Cole flew through the air and skidded to a halt at the edge.

"I know this is highly inappropriate," Kai began. "But that was really good to watch. Pay back for kicking me in the stomach. Thanks, Jay."

"Not now, Kai," Zane scolded. They watched the ninja of earth for a few moments before Kai's eyes widened as his body tensed and he slowly sat up. Shit…

Cole's eyes opened and the swirling orbs of crimson looked far worse than before. Kai swallowed and leapt back as he charged forward, weaponless to grab Jay by the collar. Oh no. She'd seen this one before. In one swift motion, Jay was sent sailing over the edge as Cole threw him with all his might.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he free fell towards the earth. "Not good! Not good!"

A vine in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he managed to reach out and grab it to halt his descent. Using his momentum, Jay swung round the fortress to land a few levels down. As he landed, the building collapsed sideways due to the shift in weight, sending him tumbling towards the side rail. He scowled and stretched.

"That is a serious safety hazard," he yelled indignantly. Kai rolled her eyes.

"Yes well, this building won't be standing long enough for Workplace Health and Safety to get here."

Zane glanced at her before turning back to Cole. Sometimes he wondered whether Kai and Jay were married.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked hopelessly as Cole stalked towards them. Kai began to shake her head before she stopped, tilted her head and smirked.

"Yes, I do actually. But I need your shurikens."

That smile was starting to scare him. It just kept getting wider and wider…

"Okay…" he said slowly. "Is it a good plan?"

"Of course not," she replied happily, a Joker grin ripping her face in half. "I need Jay's head for it to work."

Zane gulped. Perhaps his brothers had a valid reason to be afraid of her…but Cole was getting closer…

"Well," Zane murmured. "I trust you, dear sister."

Kai's smile somehow managed to get wider and Zane glanced at her worriedly.

"Jay! Get up here now!"

Maybe that wasn't such a good decision on his behalf…

* * *

Kai had given Zane her sword and told him to distract Cole while she got everything ready. She was currently perched on the platform next to the vine waiting for Jay to climb up to the right spot.

'You ready, Princess?'

"… _yes but this really isn't a good plan."_

'Nonsense. We'll be fine.'

" _Your plan involves a fire breathing horse, a tree, Zane's shurikens and Jay's head. That doesn't really make a 'good plan'."_

'Are you just trying to be pessimistic?'

" _I'm a creature of darkness, that's my job!"_

'Well then, we'll just make it your new year's resolution!"

" _But it's not new year's!"_

'Just get into position, Princess… We'll discuss your issues later.'

" _Kai, you're the queen of pessimism."_

'Plan starts, NOW!'

Well, Prince and Zane were right. This really wasn't a good plan.

Prince leapt out of the shadows onto the roof, startling the hypnotized Cole. No matter if you were possessed or not, one of the nightmares of legends jumping in front of you was going to scare the crap out of anybody. The shade went on a complete rampage over the roof, cornering and knocking the ninja back. Cole went flying across the deck as one of Princes hooves connected with his side – rather gently by Prince's standards – before getting up rather gingerly. The shade herded him into the centre, ducking and weaving and passing through Cole's attacks while dishing out his own karma in the process. This was the one aspect of Kai's plan that he actually enjoyed. He wasn't allowed to cook him though; Kai had told him under no circumstances was he to light Earth Boy on fire. For now, however, he'd obey but the next time he got the chance…

Meanwhile, Jay was climbing his way up to the roof, completely oblivious to what awaited him there…

Zane and Kai were running calculations and estimations respectively. They both had crucial roles that they had to get right and while Zane was quite unsure whether this was the best way to go about it he did trust Kai that this would turn out fine.

Kai noticed Jay nearing the top and nodded to herself. It was now or never. Breathing deeply, Kai threw the nunchucks into the space behind Cole and Prince. The moment they connected with the deck, ice spread quickly over the wood to form a miniature ice rink behind Prince and Cole. Nodding to herself Kai leapt on top of the vine. All was going well. Now for Jay's part.

Poor Jay. He popped up at the right time…

"Hey guys!" he called cheerfully as his head peeked over the edge to look at Zane. "What's up–AH!" he cried as Zane pulled him up and threw him across the deck. Prince neighed wickedly and vanished in a swirl of shadow, leaving Cole standing puzzled and shocked in the middle of the deck. It wasn't for long though as Jay's head – don't panic; his body was still attached – slammed into him, sending him skidding onto the ice. Jay had enough sense to roll out of harm's way to turn around to lecture Zane while Cole tried to find his footing on the slippery ice. Too bad Kai wouldn't let him.

The fire ninja had come sliding down the vine towards them, picking up incredible speed and momentum before launching herself into a magnificent lion's leap straight at Cole. The hypnotized boy didn't even have a moment to register what was happening as Kai slammed into him. The slippery ice prevented him from finding a purchase on the roof top as the force behind Kai's cannon ball strike sent the both sailing over the edge towards the earth below.

Wind whipped passed her like vicious knives as the duo tumbled through the air. Trunks, leaves and vines blurred around her and all she could focus on was the ninja she was wrestling with. She needed to get on top or her plan would fail but Cole was too strong. He had always been too strong for her.

It was then Kai remembered wrestling with the boys when she was younger, Storm teaching her a move to help her against heavier opponents.

" _We're the weaker of the four, cousin and we need to stick together. Everyone has their weaknesses but there are two universal weaknesses; the ribs and the throat."_

"Sorry, Cole," she muttered and she punched him in the throat. Cole choked, a hand reflexively latching onto it to protect it from further harm. She hadn't hit him too hard but definitely enough to cause pain. It had done the trick though and she'd had enough time to force him below her.

A smile crept onto her face as their target grew closer. This hadn't been so bad after all…

Agony pierced through her side and she let out a scream. Tears blurred her vision as she was shoved below once more, the hypnotized eyes of the ninja of earth boring down into hers. She glimpsed crimson staining the beautiful gold of his scythe and she choked. She'd forgotten about his weapon.

It was too late for regrets though as she crashed into the small tree below meant to cushion their fall. There was only one thought that flashed through her mind before her head hit a branch and knocked her unconscious.

 _Cole…I'm sorry…_

The possessed ninja rose shakily on the branch and gazed at his downed opponent before raising his scythe. It was time to finish his mission.

"NO!" Zane screamed.

"NO, COLE! DON'T!" Jay yelled.

There was an almighty feral shriek as a blur of black raced across the ground but before he could get to him, there was a slightly more peaceful intervention, halting the shade in his tracks and causing him to bellow in pain.

Flute music filled the trees and whistled through the air, wreathing through Cole's ears. The hypnotism lifted slowly as the ninja of earth blinked slowly. High above on the back of one very unhappy Blaze – he really did not like his passengers, Nya and Sensei Wu flew to the rescue, the harmonious notes of Wu's ancient flute filling the air. Prince shrieked in outrage. That cursed flute! He hadn't wanted to hear another one of those as long as he lived!

"What?" he breathed softly, his senses returning. "Where am I?"

He looked down and froze in shock. Kai lay broken on the branches below him, bleeding profusely from her side with her eyes closed. Horror filled him as he glanced at his blade. It was stained with her blood! He felt sick. He didn't! He couldn't have! What happened to him!?

Prince managed to approach and blew smoke angrily into his face. Cole flinched but didn't leap away. He deserved whatever the beast tried to dish out. Prince jerked his head and stamped his hoof. Cole froze for a moment before lifting Kai as gently as he could and leapt out of the tree. He laid her over Prince's back and waited. The shade glared at him harshly and snapped his powerful jaws in his direction before jerking his head on more. Cole swallowed.

Was he asking him to get on his back?

Apparently, he was taking too long because the shade whinnied with undisguised fury and jerked his head once more. Cautiously, still feeling dead sick at the sight of his best friend, Cole clambered onto the shade's back as the disappeared.

* * *

They materialized back on the roof where Jay and Zane quickly took Kai's body. Prince whinnied and snarled at Cole before vanishing in a swirl of shadow. The shade knew it could do no more at the moment. Cole turned away from the others and stepped back as Zane and Jay tore strips off their gi's to bandage her wound. He'd caused that. He'd only make it worse.

"Nya! What are we doing?" Jay yelled up to her.

"Where all getting out of here because this whole place is coming down!"

Zane took firmer hold of Kai – bridal style – as the trio glanced at each other before running to the edge of the building and leaping into the air. Zane landed last, albit unsteadily, but maintained his balance and hold of his precious cargo with the help of his brothers. Zane watched as Cole quickly adverted his eyes from Kai, guilt flashing through them like lightning. Sympathy bubbled in Zane's eyes but he said nothing. Kai would judge him. Not Zane.

Behind them, the fortress finally gave out and crumbled to the ground as the ninja breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Is she alright?" Nya asked worriedly. "Will she be okay?"

None of the boys answered her. They didn't want to be the one to say it.

"That flute," Zane said softly.

"It cancels their powers," Jay finished.

"It is as old as the serpentine themselves," Wu told them. "But we must hurry! The monastery is under guarded and Kai needs help! Quickly!"

* * *

The smoke cloud billowing up above the mountain ahead of them as fire licked the air said everything; they were too late. As the remains of their home finally came into view, the ninja could only stare in horror at the carnage.

"We're too late!" Jay exclaimed, dismay rising in his voice. Their home was practically burnt to the ground, nothing remaining except flaming wood. "Those snakes!"

They could just make out the shadow of Prince running through the flames in an attempt to absorb them into himself, trying to keep the flames from reaching the dragons. The lizard creatures were in distress, roaring and struggling to break free from their stables as the fire grew closer.

"Rocky!" Cole yelled, leaping off Blaze the moment the dragon's claws hit the ground and racing to free the dragons. Instantly, the creatures took to the sky to escape the hungry flames before circling back to hover high above their masters. Kai was lain on the ground by Zane before he was roughly pushed aside by Prince and Blaze. The proud dragon curled around the heavily bleeding fire ninja and nuzzled her gently. She was cold, too cold. He growled angrily, his tail lashing out and smacking into one of the few remaining burning constructs. It crumbled into ash upon impact.

As the boys surveyed their burning home, Wu and Nya watched over the fire trio. Tears streamed down Nya's face but Blaze would not let her get close. Her sister was dying – probably already dead – and her pets would not let her see her one last time. Kai was everything; her mother, her sister, her friend and her confidant. Who was she to go to when she had a problem? Who would protect her when the world turned cold? Who would sing her to sleep at night when she was scared? Who would tease her relentlessly just to show her she was loved? If Kai died, who would be there for her? Nya loved her sister dearly and it just wasn't fair! Kai didn't deserve to die young.

Wu closed his eyes and breathed out. It was probably for the best that the boys were distracted by their destroyed home. This way they would not have to watch as their sister passed away. They'd all take it hard; especially Cole. He'd blame himself for it and would do so for the rest of his life. He would go down a dark road, one Wu wasn't sure if he would be able to prevent. Wu himself would have to deal with the pain of losing his goddaughter, one he saw as his own. He shook his head and tilted his hat low to hide the single tear that slid down his cheek. He'd lost much in his life; he was not ready to lose anyone else, especially someone who wormed their way into everyone's hearts.

Prince whinnied loudly and nudged her side. The wound was awful, her side and many vital parts were severely damaged and it was clear the scythe had puncture the spline. There was no coming back from a wound like that. Kai wasn't even breathing though Prince could still feel her flame burning – albeit weakly – inside her. Smoke billowed from his nose as he felt his own strength leaving him. He never wanted to live without Kai but they weren't meant to die like this! At the hands of an ally! They were destined to go down fighting for a good cause and go out in a plume of fire. No, Prince would not let their adventure end so soon. Kai hadn't been married or had a kid yet and he certainly hadn't found an attractive mare to settle with. He snorted at the thought. Right. Like that would ever happen. Fire did not simply settle down. No one tamed fire. But for them to have any form of a happy ending, Kai needed to live and right now, only he and Blaze could do so. He raised his head to lock eyes with the ancient dragon. Wu wouldn't like it but it was the only way. Prince smirked and shook his mane. After all, who cared what the old geezer thought?

Jay looked around the burning monastery and fought to hold back his tears as he flipped back his hood to stare mournfully at the smoldering tower.

"Our home…" he breathed and bowed his head. This was the one place he truly felt he belonged and now, it was gone. No warning, just gone, leaving only ashes in its wake to remind him of what used to be.

Zane stepped forward and glanced up to attract his dragon's attention.

"Shard! Put this out!"

The dragon roared in confirmation as he took to a higher altitude before opening his glistening maw and releasing a stream of shimmering ice crystals. The frigid breath froze everything it touched and very quickly, all that remained of the fire was the charred wood and the stream rising in curls from the ice.

The trio stood there, gazing at the remains as if it was finally registering to them what had happened. Cole and Jay flipped back their hoods as Wu guided Nya away from the scene behind them to stand with the remaining ninja.

"The training equipment, gone!" Zane exclaimed, staring open mouth at the picture before him. Jay collapsed onto him from behind and began sobbing into his shoulder.

"Our video games! Gone!"

Zane swallowed and stared at him awkwardly. Sensei's face was riddled with distress.

"They took their staff back," he murmured and glanced back at the fire trio. They hadn't moved and he suspected both fire beasts were trying to either revive her or heal her. He did not have the heart to tell them it was hopeless. A fatal wound was fatal. There was no reversing that.

"What do we do now?" Cole asked, turning to him. For once the ninja of earth could not think of a solution or a strategy to help them. He – and the rest of the team – needed their mentor. Rocky nuzzled his face in moral support.

A scowl formed on Jay's face as he saw a part of the invention he'd been working on lying on the ground. He bent down and scooped it up, only for it to dissolve into ashes in his hand. They would have been here to prevent this – they should have been! But Zane had insisted…Zane!

He spun round and stalked up to the ninja of ice.

"If you hadn't followed that silly bird, none of this would have happened!"

Sensei Wu's eyes narrowed. That was a Kai reaction, not a Jay response.

"Jay…" he warned.

"No, Sensei, he's right."

Everyone spun to see Nya stalking forward, a fire very much like her sister's burning in her eyes.

"Because of you, Kai is now **dying!** " she snapped, tears streaming down her cheeks. Horror and remembrance filled the boys eyes as she pointed to the fire type dog pile. "IF NOT ALREADY DEAD! SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE, ALIVE! NOT DYING WHILE FIGHTING ON A TREEHOUSE!"

Guilt and grief filled all eyes but Cole's were lit up but a third emotion; fury and fury clouds judgement. So he snapped and lashed out, trying to blame someone other than himself for Kai's state.

"Kai is not dead yet," Zane tried, more hopeful than truthful. "And this is a teaching moment. We must learn from this–"

"A teaching moment?!" Cole interrupted, storming forward until he was nose to nose with the ice warrior. "What's wrong with you?! Do you not get it? EVERYTHING. IS. GONE!"

"ENOUGH!" Sensei Wu broke in. He could not watch as the team tore themselves apart. The ninja and Nya turned to face him. "We are all at fault. Nya, I understand your grief – we all do. But Kai loves Zane. She would not have wanted you to blame him and the same goes for you two," he said, turning his gaze to Cole and Jay. "You are her brothers, all three of you, and that means Zane is your brother. Apologise at once."

The two boys and Nya turned to face the ice ninja.

"I-I'm sorry, Zane-"

"Uh-"

"Zane?" Jay asked the empty space. Where Zane once stood was just empty space, no sign that he had ever been there. They glanced around wildly. Wu blinked in surprise before he turned to look for Shard. He caught sight of the dragon just before he disappeared into the clouds, his rider on his back. He closed his eyes. The family was falling apart.

Suddenly, a neigh that could be confused with a banshee scream pierced the air and the two remaining ninja, Nya and Wu spun round. Their eyes widened in shock. Propped up against Blaze with Prince fussing over her was a completely healed – but clearly rather weak – Kai. A fond smile was stretched across her lips as she comforted the ecstatic dragon and horse. She glanced up at them and grinned weakly.

"What's up everyone?"

Nya laughed hysterically as huge grins covered Jay and Cole's faces as they ran and tackled her in a hug.

"Oof! Easy will you? I literally just got pulled back from the land of the dead and I'd rather not experience that again anytime soon, okay?"

"Typical Lava Girl," Jay sighed happily before Kai smacked him over the head.

"Ow! Kai!" he whined. "What was that for?"

"I'm the nicknamer here, Spark Plug, but nice to see you to, I suppose."

She poked her head of Cole's shoulder and grinned weakly at Wu.

"Yes, unfortunately, I'm back."

Wu sighed good-naturedly, a twinkle in his eye. Something good had come of the day.

"You're always welcome, Kai. Alright, everyone give her some space. She's still recovering."

Instantly, the family jumped back and Kai released an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"Ah much better. Wait," she paused and tilted her head in confusion as she looked around wildly. "Where's Zane?"

Nya, Cole and Jay winced and Kai's eyes narrowed. Wu groaned silently.

Never mind, the day was going to get a lot worse.

* * *

Several hours later, as the sun began to set over the mountains, the three ninja and Sensei Wu sat huddled under a shelter on a rocky outcrop. Their dragons lay protectively nearby – none more so than Blaze – whilst Prince slumbered in the lengthening shadows. Kai had dropped Nya home before they had continued their journey, unwilling to involve Nya further in her new life. After what had happened to her earlier today, Nya was not going to be playing a major role in this battle unless she proved herself or improved her battling capabilities dramatically. Kai knew that while Nya was great at technology and things involving mechanics, she could not defend herself as well as she thought she could. There was no way she was good enough to fight the serpentine.

She was still unbelievably pissed at the boys and her sister for making Zane leave – for blaming him for what had happened. It was the stupid snakes that had burned their home to the ground. It was the stupid snakes that had hypnotized Cole to distract them so they could trash the monastery. It wasn't Zane. She knew the emotions of the day would have been running high in all of them but they were family – at least they were meant to be. Just because someone makes a few mistakes doesn't mean they were cast out. A family needed to stay together!

Kai banged her head against the rock wall and released an agonizing swirl of steam. She wasn't used to caring about anyone like this – she'd only ever really had to show Nya affection and love – and it pained her to admit it but she loved Zane. She loved all of them. They were her brothers. Zane was like a lost younger brother who had all of his mental innocence attached and she could fuss over him occasionally. Cole was her best friend; dragon flights, food fights and jokes while they sneaked around the place causing mischief. Even Jay, the all-round, jack-in-a-box, joker who provided light hearted family moments and team bonding held a special place in her heart – although she'd never admit it. The point was, she grown used to the stability both the dojo and this rag tag family provided and she was so close to getting her blood family back but now, that stability had been ripped out from underneath her feet and she was honestly at a loss for what to do. The chances of her cousins and Bakura finding her again were so slim now that they'd lost their only known location and Zane had gone. Sure she could track him but the trail would have been killed by Shard's freezing ability. Kai rubbed her face and breathed out heavily, more steam pouring out her mouth and onto the food in her hand. She was breaking again and she wasn't sure how to glue the already poorly mended glass castle back together.

"What are we eating again?" she asked tiredly, really not in the mood to eat anyway. Her companions – bar Sensei Wu – were shivering madly due to the cold. Kai was managing to keep somewhat warm, having learnt during her meditation sessions with Sensei Wu how to control the fire within her to a degree. It allowed her to keep herself warm no matter the weather conditions. She wasn't that great though so she felt a bit like microwaved food with hot spots and cold spots.

"Mud newt," Cole chattered. "Not bad for something that lives underground."

Kai had to give him props for trying to stay positive in their current situation but her and Jay were just at the end. Which meant pessimism would be coming in bucket loads.

"What?!" Jay shrieked, tossing his stick of mud-newt-kebab onto the fire and spitting out his mouthful. "UGH!"

"You sound like a woman who had tomato sauce splatter all over their dress," Kai said scornfully. "Or shoes. Both will get that sort of response."

Jay scowled.

"You know, I like you better when you're unconscious," he snapped, picking up a rock. "You're a lot more pleasant."

Jay threw the rock at the can sitting in front of Rocky and the team watched as the stone dropped inside. It was like someone flipped a switch on Jay's personality box.

"Yeah!" he cheered enthusiastically. "A n-new h-h-highscore!"

Rocky seemed to disagree as he lifted his giant head from the earth and shook it in Jay's direction. Kai managed a snicker.

"Remember," Sensei Wu warned. "We must be thankful for what we still have."

"What do we have?" Cole retorted, despairingly. "Our home is gone."

"You know what," Kai broke in, her voice rather quiet. "I don't miss our home."

"You don't?" Jay asked, astonished. "But you loved the monastery!"

"It's just a place," she murmured. "…I was attached to it but what I really miss is Zane. I miss our family. My birth family was all torn away from me at one point or another and this was really all I had. Without Zane…it's not complete."

Jay frowned and leaned over to feel her forehead.

"That was deep, Kai," he said, concerned. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe coming back from the dead did a number on you."

Instantly, Kai snapped. Her fist slammed into Jay's face viciously, his nose cracking underneath her knuckles from the force of the blow. She was seething, steam and smoke coiling off her shoulders like hot rocks and her eyes blazing infernos with a ferocity and anger they had not seen before. Fire swam through her eyes like goldfish as the flames in her belly leapt and grew wildly. Cole scooted away from her as a low, threatening growl rumbled in her throat. They had never seen her so livid before, not even when Nya was kidnapped by Skulkin foot soldiers before Christmas.

"You!" she hissed angrily, her fists tightening at her sides, threatening to throw another punch. "Are an insensitive asshole! Zane is my _baby_ brother! Who you all drove away if I remember correctly! He–!"

"Zane!" Jay shrieked. Kai glared furiously and punched him in the mouth. "OW!"

"I'm talking here! You–!"

"No, ZANE!" he yelled pointing with his left hand as he cowered away from her, his right hand nursing his cheek. Kai spun round and her entire demeanor shifted in the blink of an eye as the familiar white clothed figure approached.

"ZANE!" she shouted, bolting towards him and tackling him in a bear hug. Zane stumbled back at the impact but managed to keep his footing and catch her at the same time. He was startled at the contact and the uncharacteristic affection but hugged her back just as tightly as their teammates and master approached. He didn't ask how she was here, didn't ask how she was still alive, he just hugged her. For once, he didn't need answers.

The fire ninja eventually released him and stepped back, scowling. Zane gulped.

"Where the hell were you? Do you know how worried I was? I come back from the dead and you had already upped and left! Bloody–!"

"I missed you too, sister," Zane interrupted, hoping to not get his ear blow off. Kai's face darkened and she smacked his shoulder.

"Boys…always interrupting me," she grumbled. "Leave again and I will be forced to feed you to Prince."

"That's her answer to everything," Cole muttered, ducking as Kai swiped at his head in annoyance. Jay decided he'd better listen to Kai's earlier explosion and apologise.

"Zane. We're so sorry for everything we said. We're a team! And that means we're all responsible."

Zane smiled widely, if not a little confusedly.

"You do not need to apologise to me."

Cole frowned.

"But what about all those awful things we said. Isn't that why you left?"

Zane blinked.

"Of course not. I saw the falcon again and I followed him."

Kai glanced at Cole and grinned.

"That's our Zane."

The ninja of earth smiled back and tossed an arm around her shoulders.

"You bet it is," he replied as the team converged on the white ninja once more, their first proper family hug since that memorable Christmas moment last year.

"Aw, it's great to have you back," Jay told him, snuggling against the ice ninja briefly before stepping back with the others.

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?"

The team could not help themselves as glorious, relief and love filled laughter rose into the air. Sensei Wu smiled.

"Yes, Zane we would love for you to make dinner."

"And I'll help," Kai volunteered bumping his shoulder with hers. "It's been awhile since we've done something like that together."

Zane grinned down at her.

"I would love that, sister. However, it will have to wait until tomorrow night as I have already made it," he told her before turning to walk away. "Come. I want to show you what I found. I am sure you will all be pleased."

The trio and Wu exchanged glances before shrugging and following.

* * *

A while later, Zane came to a stop behind a screen of jagged rocks, causing his teammates to pull up behind him. He turned to face them.

"I cannot explain it," he began. "But I feel a strange connection with the falcon. I think he's trying to help show us the path we need to take."

Cole shot the red and blue ninjas a glance to which they shrugged in reply as they continued to follow their somewhat nutty brother.

As they rounded the bend, their eyes widened. Zane smiled and waved his hand.

"Our new home."

A beautiful dragon styled ship was docked on the land. The fading sunset cast an enchanting golden silhouette of the boat, giving it a warm homey glow. Kai smiled softly and she breathed in deeply, enjoying the sweet, hot aroma of Zane's home cooking as it wafted on the dusk breeze towards them. It already looked like home. On top of that, it looked like a freaking boss dragon – definitely a lot cooler looking then their previous home. Life was meant to be interesting and she sure as hell would live it in style.

"Do I smell pie?!" Jay exclaimed sniffing deeply. Zane turned to him.

"Cobbler berry. Oh and I made burtle berry and apple and–"

Cole let loose a breathy laugh as he exchanged a glance with Kai who nodded, a wicked gleam in her eyes. The duo took off down the slope – mentally making a note to thank Zane after they'd eaten – racing each other to get there first, yelling insults at each other as they went. Zane smiled at the scene, that smile transforming into a wide grin as Jay shrieked in indignation before taking off after them, squawking about the unfairness of the contest.

Sensei Wu smiled softly and reached out to place a hand on Zane's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Zane," he began. "One day, I promise, we will find your family."

The ninja shook his head and pointed to the trio who were making their way onto the boat, Kai tackling Cole to prevent him from beating her onto the deck.

"But I've already found it."

Wu nodded and smile wryly. They were an odd bunch but he knew that Zane would not trade them for the world and neither would he.

"I feel there's more to you then meets the eye. There's something special about you, Zane," he told him wisely, studying him carefully. Zane, like all the ninja, carried mountains of untapped potential. Perhaps his gifts were making themselves known now.

"Sensei, will I become the Green Ninja?" Zane asked curiously. The old sensei faltered before smiling slightly. They were all obsessing over the prophecy. It was up to Kai to keep their heads on their shoulders.

"It is too early to tell. But if it's in your path you'll know," he replied before turning to face the boat. "Come now. It would be a shame to let them eat all that pie."

A few minutes later, the family were all seated around a table on the top deck, laughing heartily over a joke Cole had made about Jay. Remembering what had happened last night, Zane threw a plate of food at Cole and laughed even harder at the look of shock painted across the earth ninja's face. Kai was right. Cole was a lot of fun to throw things at. His sister quickly caught on and threw a slice of pie straight at Jay. This started one of the most epic food fights the ninja had ever had and you know what?

They did it together.

Not too far away, young Lloyd Garmadon watched the scene happy scene from a cliff top. The laughter of the young adults filled his ears and as much he yearned to join them, he wanted them to stop just as much. He had a mission of his own and, with the map in his hand, he could destroy their happiness and get his own. For once in his life, he wanted a family of his own. He was sick of being abandoned. With that thought in mind, he trudged away, across the desert to the next step of the apocalypse.

He was only a naïve kid who wanted a family and had been abandoned his whole life. And those, dear reader, are some of the most dangerous kinds of people.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Mariku was meant to show up the chapter but I've delayed his involvement to make this chapter more ninja-family based. How was it? Like? Hate? Leave your thoughts in a review and see you next update!**

 **Have a good day/night!**


	6. Water's Sweet But Blood is Thicker

**A/N: HEY! I'M BACKKKKK!~ Miss me? Of course, you didn't…**

 **Prince: You're high. Like the sugar king brat.**

 **Me: Oi! You'd been too if you had six soft drinks over the course of 2 hours while you served people burgers!**

 **Anyway, on with the story! Sorry, I've been away for ages guys…I've had a little…lapse in faith in my writing abilities so I've been playing with plot bunnies that go nowhere and having a decent look at my stories. For those of you who have read OHH or PoT, you'll know what I mean. Currently, I'm using the holidays for planning and uploading a few chapters for this. We are looking at a total of 24 chapters here, people (not including the prologue) as I'm splitting each episode in half. There might be more or less depending on whether I'm skipping episodes or adding some in.**

 **Review Responses (Guest Only, others have been answered via PM):**

 **NeverSwimAlone (Chapter 4, Review 1): Thanks, I hope you are keeping well too! I suppose she is but there will be heavy Misako Bashing next season when she shows up as she will be facing a very "FAMILYCOMESFIRST" based Kai who will not tolerate the "FORTHESAKEOFTHEWORLD" bull crap. Kai will give her hell for her choices. I agree completely, I never understood the logic behind the decision to put him there and then disappear completely. The poor kid didn't possess any of the 'evilness' that the others seemed to and he was trying to grow up in a world he didn't understand so he had to adapt. He didn't have anyone to look after him or teach him to look out for danger which, if I recall correctly, is MISAKO'S job! That is neglect and abandonment in my books which will be highlighted when she shows up. She put her research over her child and I bet she didn't really care – it almost seems like the only thing that mattered to her was the prophecy. Yes, comic relief, family love and *whistle innocently* tragedy and much hate. Best be off before angry readers kill me! *tackles you in a hug* You're welcome! Thanks for reading.**

 **NeverSwimAlone (Chapter 4, Review 2): Yes, Kai's cousins are coming! Even the one who's supposed to be dead! Well, so is Kai so there is no judging! When they reunite, I will make sure everything is explained. Don't worry, I promise this is a good thing. Hopefully I won't hurt anymore feelings but no promises. This isn't meant to be too happy-go-lucky but I can't have everyone curled up in angst. Well…he's not going to turn them away and they might be around forever or they might leave, they could be members of the team or Kai's personal attack dogs. Who knows? Well, I do but no more spoilers! Yes, Prince is probably my favourite character to write and he's a horse! Well, a shade but… Don't worry. He'll be biting soon. *raises hand* I'm not. Hehehe…he did. There was a very different ending.**

 **NeverSwimAlone (Chapter 5, Review 3): You're alright. Don't worry…sorry for the late update! Your English is wonderful, there is nothing wrong with it. Oops! *ducks behind the couch* SORRY! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! I PROMISE, ITS FOR PLOT PURPOSES! IT WILL BE…MAYBE?! I think I deserve some points for dramatics and suspense and you deserve some chocolate to calm your poor poor heart. Kai's seem a little odd at times. She's become quite comfortable around them but they know next to nothing about her. She's comfortable with them because they don't know anything about her past – not anything solid anyway – and thus don't have any power over them. She trusts them and likes them all in different ways but she doesn't trust them enough just yet. You'll see the dramatic difference in Kai's personality when she'd with her cousins and when she's with the Ninja. Sorry, not my strong suit. Maybe I'll have an OMAKE at the end of a chapter about Wu going on vacation to get away from this lot. *shrugs* I can try at least. Blame me all you want. It usually is my fault. No, I can't do that to Wu. Sorry *hands you first aid kit and food* this should help the feels. Thanks! I love your reviews! Every last one of them!** **Note 1: This chapter will reveal one of the main pairings for the series. If you are against homosexuality, I suggest you go click the back button and leave as it will not be going away after this point. There may even be other gay or lesbian pairings in the future because I have a few ideas but if you do not like it, I suggest you don't read. That's fine by me but DO NOT send me a PM or a review complaining about it or bashing homosexuality. For those of you who are staying, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Note 2: Mariku is Yami Marik from Yugioh and Bakura is Yami Bakura from Yugioh just with Lego structures. Storm is…a little harder to explain but from the description I give you, just make up his looks. Life's easier that way, eh?**

 **Note 3: There are a few instances in this chapter where swearing occurs. Don't like don't read.**

 **Note 4: There is a high chance that there will be no Samurai X. Still trying to figure that part out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or Yugioh characters (when and if they appear which they don't really but this is for safety purposes)**

* * *

 **Episode 5: Snakebit** – _**Water's Sweet but Blood is Thicker**_

* * *

The sun rose steadily over the mountains surrounding the plains where the Ninja's new home – the Bounty – was docked. Warm, gentle rays flooded the trireme, sneaking through the cracks and nooks to gently rouse the sleeping heroes. Well, three of them.

One had been up long before dawn to discuss the previous day with her partners.

* * *

"I died."

It wasn't a question. Kai never asked such foolish, obvious questions when the situation was so serious. Blaze rumbled in affirmation anyway, enjoying the hot water bath he was getting from his sister. The fire ninja stood beside him with a cauldron of boiling water and a rag, cleaning out the dirt and filth from under his scales and massaging the tense, thick skin. Prince was dozing in the shadows nearby, his eyes closed but giving the conversation his full attention in case he needed to add anything. Kai dug her hands into the spot behind her dragon's front leg and moved slowly, feeling the knot gradually release beneath her hands. Blaze purred in contentment.

"You two brought me back."

 _"With the fire of our love."_

"No matter how much I appreciate the comic relief, now is not the time for sarcasm, Princess."

The Shade shook his head, unperturbed. He didn't like being serious – he couldn't handle it the sombre mood – and he knew that Kai was suffering. You couldn't bring someone back from the dead without serious consequences and Kai's psyche was already very damaged.

 _"It was worth a shot. We couldn't let you die just yet, especially not at the hands of that blasted earth boy."_

Kai managed a weak smile. It was no secret that Prince hated Cole and the hypnotised ninja's actions had not done him any favours. Kai didn't hold a grudge, though – she couldn't hold one against the ninja of earth when his actions weren't his own. Kai had known how risky her plan was and it was her fault she was in such a dangerous situation in the first place. It was the Hypnotised Cole that had sliced through arteries and punctured her spline; Her Cole would never do that.

Besides, Her Cole couldn't beat her if he tried.

 _"Technically, as much as I loath to admit it,"_ Blaze rumbled. _"Prince is right; we did bring you back with fire."_

"But there is a catch, isn't there?" Kai asked, continuing to wash the dragon's flank. "No one can be brought back to life without consequences. It meddles with fate."

 _"It will depend on how far you were gone,"_ Blaze replied. _"We don't know. We've never done something like that before."_

 _"I've only ever taken,"_ Prince added solemnly. Kai almost wanted to punch him for being so depressed but she couldn't bring herself to. She knew he was still beating himself up over letting her go through with her horrendous plan and allowing her to die, even if only temporarily and – no matter how much Kai protested – he would always believe it was his fault. _"Never given and…I'm not the…purest…creature either."_

Kai blinked and felt like slapping herself. Repeatedly, in the face with a chair. She'd forgotten that shades were the children of the Overlord, created out of the dark matter that sustained him. They were the seven sins all wrapped up in equestrian looks; Lust, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride and Sloth. They were the epitome of evil and Kai had merged with one – the PRINCE of shades no less, not to mention the fact he was the fabled STRONGEST and most WICKED and UNTAMEABLE of them all – and had received part of his life force to bring her back from the dead.

There were going to be side effects. Horrible ones at that. Ones that could possibly destroy her in the long run. Humans weren't built to be able to sustain the pure malice and darkness of the Overlord, after all. They were too inferior.

Blaze was one of the oldest creatures in history. He'd been around long before the First Spinjitzu master. Prince had been around since the time when the Overlord ruled – having fought against the old master in that legendary battle and Prince was always calling Blaze "cranky, ancient dragon." Blaze had been around before then, before the rise of the overlord, when dragons ruled the world in peace alongside other mythical creatures. He often spoke of those times when it was just the three of them and Kai knew that her friend and brother was a lot more powerful and Intelligent then he let on. Kai now had the same ancient fire that sustained Blaze burning in her veins and she knew that – alongside the malicious hell fire of Prince – they were the reason she was feeling so weak, so ill. Her body was having a hard time adjusting to the unnatural matter and was trying to fight it off but, seeing how both fires were significantly stronger, it wasn't working too well. Kai rested her head against Blaze's flank and sighed, trying to take a short break and ignore her waring body. It wasn't even dawn yet.

She hadn't even gotten around to considering the consequences of changing fate yet and she was already staring another possible trip to the other side in the face. Her punishment for changing fate was in the hands of destiny but there was also the lingering sense of impending doom hanging over her head every time she wondered about the side effects of being in the land of the dead – as a soul this time around.

Kai worried her lip but busied herself in finishing off Blaze's treatment and ignoring the way her body trembled with 'illness'. She'd deal with the consequences one step at a time.

" _Don't worry so much, Kai,"_ Blaze grumbled. _"It is probably not as bad as you see it to be. Now, how far were you gone?"_

Kai didn't answer for a short while, dunking the rag back in as she changed sides, washing her brother thoroughly.

"From what I could tell," she began. "Pretty far. I was a spectre, floating about on this plane. There were a bunch of other ghosts disappearing through these giant gates before me."

Blaze stiffened under her touch.

" _Kai?"_ Prince asked shakily. _"Did you go through those Gates?"_

Kai frowned.

"No," she confessed. "I didn't. I didn't feel like I should have anyway."

" _Those were the Gates of Judgement,"_ Blaze rumbled. _"Depending on your religion and whom you believe in, all souls pass through those gates and they are judged by whoever they believe in. Once that is over, all souls go spend time in purgatory or a form of punishment ground to atone for their sins and crimes. If they have been good people overall in their lives they go through to their equivalent of heaven and if they haven't, the head to hell. That is the basics. It changes depending on the soul's culture, beliefs and religion. The one thing that is constant is those gates. Why didn't you?"_

" _Yes,"_ Prince continued curiously, catching on. _"It was a struggle to get you back – we thought you must have passed through the Gate and we were literally dragging you away from judgement. Seeing how that obviously isn't the case, what the fuck were you doing that made reviving you so damn difficult?"_

" _Shade,"_ Blaze chided, annoyance clear in his voice. _"That's enough with the attitude. Sister?"_

"I was stopped," Kai replied, closing her eyes in memory of that ghastly place. "By these shadow creatures. I-I-I can't remember what they looked like clearly but some were humanoid in structure and others were more animalistic."

Prince's head snapped up and stared at her in horror. Blaze tensed, his head jerking up.

" _Excuse me?!"_ Prince whinnied. _"Kai, did those shadows attempt to take you anywhere?"_

Kai stopped what she was doing and collapsed against Blaze. Exhaustion – despite the light slumber she'd managed to fall into last night – was tearing her mind and body to shreds and she shuddered as another wave of pain and nausea rampaged through her system. It would take a few days for her body to adapt and completely absorb the other fire sources but until then, she was stuck being as weak as an infant.

"Yes," she whispered softly. "I followed them to this stream that seemed to act like a border. They had been quite civil with me and they said I was just like them. They wanted me to cross to the other side…to join them for eternity away from the pain and suffering that awaited me. I…wanted to and I almost did."

A smile spread across her face as she slid to the ground, her eyes managing to flicker to the breaking dawn on the horizon.

"But then I saw your flames and they engulfed me, bringing me back to the land of the living. Thanks for burning me by the way. It was a new experience."

Neither immortal responded to the wise crack which made Kai frown. At least Prince should have retorted in some form of sarcasm or mock hurt! She tilted her head and craned her neck around Blaze's chest to look at the shade. He looked visibly relieved and rather distracted. The fire ninja narrowed her eyes. Whatever it was occupying the Shade's mind, it wasn't good.

"What about it?" Kai asked, annoyed at the lack of response. Hopefully, some prodding would elicit a response. You do not just leave a woman hanging like that. Oh no, you don't.

" _If it becomes an issue we'll tell you,"_ Blaze promised, twisting his head to nuzzle her gently. _"It is too awful to even think about, little sister, and I'd rather not dwell on the topic of those shadow creatures if I can avoid it. The good thing is they didn't do anything to you; we can all rest easy. Relax, dear sister. All is well."_

Kai was not content with that, despite Blaze's attempt to soothe her, but didn't pester either of them. Neither of the three fire elementals ever gave up information that wasn't worth the grief. Silent burdens were a rather common sight to find weighing them down. She wished they'd tell her though but she felt too sick, too drained and weak, to even attempt to play the persuasion game. She had enough on her plate to consider the consequences of her meeting with death and she didn't really want to have any more. Instead, she packed up her gear and returned to the bedroom, without casting a glance back. They knew she needed time to herself. It was a testament to the depth of their bond. Kai sighed and managed a tired smile at the thought of her slumbering brothers. She needed to get back to them before Sensei Wu came to drag their sorry asses out of bed.

The boys would panic if they awoke to find her gone.

* * *

An hour later, the ringing of a gong sounded through the plains as Sensei Wu came striding into the ninja's shared room, bashing the gong loudly. The space was small and simple with two bunk beds to house the sleeping ninja. Kai was dozing lightly – well she had been before the sensei came in banging that ridiculous alarm – above Zane who was sleeping like a Medusa victim. The ninjas of earth and lightning weren't any better than their brother but Jay had opted to take the top bunk in fear of it giving out beneath Cole's weight. The ninja of earth had socked him for that one.

"Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you," Sensei Wu scolded, banging the gong louder in an attempt to rouse them from their slumber. Groans of annoyance filled the room and Kai attempted to suffocate herself with her pillow. She'd swapped all her pillows with the lotus on it with Zane as she knew just the sight of it would send her down memory lane – a really unpleasant memory lane. The ninja didn't question her on the issue – too used to her odd habits and quirks by now to pester her on things such as that. It didn't mean he wasn't curious or wanted to know the reasons behind her actions but he knew better than to try and corner her into telling him. She was like a caged animal when that happened and it would only take longer for her to gather up the courage and the trust to tell him.

"In order to reach your full potential, we must see each day as an opportunity."

Zane pulled the covers over his head, scowling at the noise. Jay rolled over, showing Sensei Wu his back and Cole raised his hands to his ears in an attempt to block out the incessant ringing. Finally, Kai had had enough. Her body was a mess of pain and sickness whilst her mind was on the verge of snapping and that noise was not doing her any favours. Briefly, she entertained the idea of bashing Sensei Wu over the head with the gong before she swung herself into a sitting position.

"Okay! Okay! We're up!" she snapped, jumping to the floor – ignoring the ladder's existence. "But if you want us to reach our full potential, should you allow us a full night's rest?"

She yawned and pulled at the blinds, the shutters snapping at the movement and falling to the floor. The crash was enough to wake her mind up. Sensei Wu narrowed his eyes at her. Kai seemed…too tired. Yes, he knew the girl had trouble sleeping and preferred to slip into a meditative trance but she had been up earlier, tending to the dragons and her stead. Kai wouldn't have gotten out of bed if she was this tired. But the girl wasn't giving anything away. He turned his gaze away and looked at Cole who was stretching, his back cracking. He glanced at Kai in annoyance.

"You call that rest? I think my back has more lumps than the mattress."

Jay groaned as he stumbled into the en-suite bathroom with his toothbrush in hand.

"We were up so late talking about how cool it was that we have our new headquarters, I guess we just lost track of time," he told Wu as he put toothpaste on his brush and turned on the tap, not really paying attention to the spray of dirt and mould that clotted his toothbrush. "Since the serpentine burnt down the monastery, I'm just glad we have a roof over our head – BLAH!"

Jay spat out into the sink gagging at the vile taste as he realised that no, that was definitely not water that had soaked his toothbrush. Kai didn't miss a beat and thumped his back. Hard.

"What is our lesson today, Sensei?" Zane asked, stretching. "Mastering the strike of the scorpion? Or perhaps the – WHOA!" he cried out as the floorboards gave way beneath him. The ice ninja's legs were now stuck beneath the floor in God knows what lay beneath them as the splintered boards sprouted around him. The other three gathered around and winced at his predicament. The old master smiled wryly.

"I think today's lesson will be chores."

"CHORES!?" the quartet shrieked. Kai had thought she'd escaped that after she'd become a ninja but clearly not.

"Ninja fight, Sensei," Cole replied, glaring at Wu. "They do not clean."

"In order to respect ourselves we must respect our new home and where we are from," Sensei Wu shot back, a disappointed scowl on his face. None of them were morning people. "And this place is a long way from becoming a ninja headquarters. I expect things to be spotless when I return," he announced exiting the room. He turned and held up the gong, his eyes narrowed at his students. "And put your backs into it," he ordered, giving the gong one final bang before departing.

The four ninjas shared a glance before Cole pulled Zane out of the hole. Kai groaned and rubbed her forehead. Oh, she hated cleaning.

"Where's Nya when you need her?" she groaned. Jay looked at her in realisation. "Good point. Where is Nya?"

"Staying with a few friends in Ninjago City after closing up shop and no, I don't know who they are or where she is. I do not socialise with her friends. This place is going to take forever to get cleaned and fixed up."

Jay smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kai looked up at him.

"Unless we put more than our backs into, huh?" he said with a wink. Kai smirked in response and Zane and Cole grinned. Time to get this party started.

* * *

Cole walked into one of the main rooms where junk lined the walls, dust hovered in the air and grime caked the floor. He shook his head and raised his scythe with a grin beneath his hood. This was going to be fun.

"NINJAGO!" he shouted as he kicked up his all too familiar dust storm and raced around the room, bundling all the odds, ends and scraps into his vortex, stripping the room completely bare of its furniture. He spun out of the room and across the deck, grasping the sign Jay held out for him before the blue ninja ducked back inside to resume his work. The dust cyclone tore across the landscape to a flat area in front of the ship, dumping the junk in semi-organised piles. Cole stabbed the Garage Sale sign into the ground behind the mass and smiled, nodding proudly to himself. He spun back into the ship to repeat the process with the other rooms.

As Cole exited his first room, Zane and Kai leapt into it and looked around, making sure their brother hadn't forgotten anything. The two shared a satisfied glance before Kai flicked her wrist. Zane summoned his shurikens and threw them at the back wall. The weapons lodged into the wood and, as they did so, ice began to spread rapidly through the room, coating it in a thick layer of ice. Kai nodded in approval before brandishing her sword. The blade caught fire as Kai focused, the temperature in the room rising quickly. Kai rested the tip of her blade on the top of the ice in front of her. The duo watched as the ice melted easily beneath the flames, smoke coiling upwards. Her flaming weapon still in hand both ninjas spun, shouting the familiar war cry as the summoned their personal hurricanes; "NINJAGO!"

The ice melted rapidly beneath Kai's smouldering inferno as Zane followed closely behind her, his ice cooling the floorboards to prevent anything from catching fire. Both ninjas swirled to a stop and surveyed their handiwork. All the dust and grime had been flash-frozen and burned away, leaving a spotless, germ-free room. Smiling at each other, the duo moved on to the next room.

Kai and Cole were working on fixing the heating and plumbing systems as Jay walked into the room. He was on electricity. Tearing away a tarp, Jay stared up at the panels, buttons, computer systems and generators that lined the wall. They were going to be very useful in the future. Raising his nunchucks, Jay slammed it into machine watching as electricity coursed through it, lighting up the consoles and bringing life back to the bounty. At the same time, Cole and Kai exchanged a well-deserved brofist-into-hug as the water and heating system activated after another shove and turn from Cole and a bit of Kai Magic.

Cole, Kai and a struggling Zane took up their place by the mast and started to pull it back into position. They ended up with Zane dangling in the air doing chin ups whilst Kai and Cole struggled to keep both feet on the ground as the mast rose to its full height, the dragon-like wings of the sail spreading out. The trio breathed a sigh of relief as they turned to find Jay zooming around the deck, cleaning up. Kai released a sigh of exhaustion and relief. Finally, it was over.

"Kai?" Zane asked as Cole and Jay began to descend below deck. The fire ninja paused and turned to face her brother. The other two turned as well, curiosity burning in their eyes.

"Yeah?"

"May I talk to you?" he asked nervously, casting a glance at Cole and Jay. "Alone?"

Concern wormed its way into Kai's heart as she waved her hand dismissively at the duo before giving them a warning glare (Version: Eavesdrop and I will burn you to ashes). She'd never seen Zane like this, so unnerved and uncertain and – dare she say it – scared.

"Of course. Come on. Let's go to the crow's nest. No one will hear us up there."

* * *

"Now," Kai began as she leant back against the cushions that lined the look-out, giving Zane her full attention as the white ninja made himself comfortable. "What do you need Big Sister's advice for? You should know by now that it is not the best."

"Yes. Your last plan did not end so well," Zane chuckled a little and cracked a smile, relaxing slightly as he settled down. Kai smiled at that. Good. She wanted him to be as comfortable as possible, not a stuttering mess. He'd be able to think clearly this way.

"Well, you know when I left? To follow the Falcon that led me here?"

Kai paused and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I was dead at the time but I do remember panicking in the aftermath."

Zane winced at the memory and flicked his sister's forehead.

"That was not necessary, Kai."

"Sorry," she muttered. "But it's true. Anyway, what happened?"

Zane shifted.

"That's my problem," he admitted. "I don't really know."

Kai stared at him, blankly.

"You don't know?" she echoed. "Did you hit your head or something?"

Zane shook his head shyly and Kai froze as the unmistakeable redness of a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"No…I…met someone."

 _****Flashback****_

 _Zane's dragon landed as the bird descended, hovering in the air before him._

" _What is it you want to show me, my friend?"_

 _The falcon cawed and flew off, beckoning Zane to follow. The ninja of ice turned to his dragon._

" _Wait here for me, Shard. I'll be back soon."_

 _The dragon grumbled at the order but lay down anyway, his eyes closing as it went to sleep. Zane sighed and took off running after the bird. Thank God it had waited for him._

 _It felt like he had been running for ages and he was beginning to tire. The bird appeared to have no such problems as it flew on steadily ahead. Zane knew he couldn't stop though or he'd lose the falcon and end up lost. Putting the growing pain in his lungs and legs behind him, Zane continued on, making sure to keep the Falcon in his sights. He looked ahead as the bird began to descend and his eyes widened. On a rock, not too far in front of him was a man. The falcon landed on the man's shoulder as Zane skidded to a halt in front of him._

 _He had dark tanned skin, a deep caramel, and his eyes were a beautiful violet. His hair was whitish-gold in colour and spiked upwards and pointed in all directions like an electrocuted hedgehog with wing-like fringes. He wore a long purple cape with a gold chain over a black sleeveless tank top and beige pants. He had golden earrings, three gold choker bands, a golden armband on each arm and five golden bracelets one each arm starting at his elbows down to his wrists. There was a hideously, devilish smirk on his face as he looked at Zane but despite that a warm, pleasant feeling twisted in his stomach, not the cold rock of fear._

" _Ah, so you are the creature this little bird has told me so much about," he drawled, leaping off the rock and striding forward until he was face to face with Zane. "I must say, I didn't expect you to look so…real."_

" _What do you mean?" Zane asked, finally finding his voice. "I'm a human, not a creature."_

 _There was a confused spark in the man's eye but it soon dispersed. He snorted and looked at Zane with obvious disdain. The unfamiliar pang of hurt rang through his body causing Zane to tilt his head._

" _Ignore what I said then. It does not matter much. However, I met this friend of yours a few hours ago and it planned to lead you to a new home. I decided to intervene and see this place for myself."_

 _Zane looked at him oddly. This man was very strange._

" _How can you understand it?"_

" _I understand all things like this creature," he snapped, closing his eyes and folding his arms. "You are beginning to annoy me. The only reason I'm here is to find out your new address. It was a pain to find your old one. Do you know how long it took to find her?! A year! Do you know how long we've been separated? 5 YEARS! I'm sorry but I am not going to spend one more year without her, forbidden or not. Be very lucky I found this falcon of yours, Blondie, or I'd rip you and your brothers to shreds very slowly and then fill your corpses with rusty nuts and bolts for making this reunion thing so goddamn difficult!"_

 _Zane stared at him for a moment before he blinked in surprise. How did he know Kai? Kai had never mentioned having any friends from before her time with the ninja and her only family appeared to be her sister so…_

" _You know Kai?"_

 _The man groaned and slammed both palms into his face._

 _"YES! ISN'T THAT WHAT I JUST – wait," he paused and leant in to examine Zane's face. "She didn't tell you about us? You don't know who I am?"_

 _Zane gazed at him concerned._

" _I am sorry if I have offended you but no, I do not know who you are."_

 _Zane stared in shock as the man looked at the ground devastated. A grey cloud had started to form over his head._

" _She didn't say anything about us…Kai-pretty, why?" he sobbed, his hands rising to cover his face. Zane awkwardly reached out a hand to pat his shoulder._

" _It's alright. She doesn't tell us much anyway," he tried to reassure the man. "She's really reclusive and we don't know much about her life before she became a ninja. None of us really like to share those things."_

 _Suddenly, the man perked up, smiling brightly as if he hadn't been crying a second ago._

" _She probably wanted to keep us a surprise! Yeah! That's it! Surprise, motherfucker! Mariku, Kiki-pretty's cousin, exists!"_

 _Zane was pulled into a hug and spun around by the excited and enthusiastic man – Mariku – who had started dancing like a leprechaun. He felt a bit like a teddy bear, pulled tight to a child's chest as they cheered and played in a warm cuddle. Well, an oversized teddy bear anyway._

 _Almost as quickly as he'd been picked up Mariku dumped him on the ground._

" _You aren't so bad after all, Blondie. What's your name?"_

" _Zane–" he managed out before Mariku cut him off and started petting his head._

" _Zane-pretty it is," he decided before standing up and stretching. "It was nice to meet you, Zane-pretty, but I've got to get going. Keep this address, okay? I'd like to see my precious cousin again soon and you too. You've been ever so helpful."_

 _Zane stared at him in confusion. What did he mean, 'keep this address'? They didn't have a home yet! Their last one was just destroyed! But before he could voice this, though, Mariku's attitude switched again and he growled at Zane._

" _You better keep her safe, Zane-pretty, or you won't be so pretty anymore."_

 _Zane gulped. That glare was just as terrifying as Kai's and he'd rather be anywhere_ _ **but**_ _where that glare wanted to send him;_ _ **HELL**_ _. Mariku gave him a winning smile and patted his head once more. "Please don't make me do that," he cooed. "It would be a shame to have to ruin your good looks."_

 _A portal opened up behind him and he stepped through with a final wave._

" _Bye, Zane-pretty. We'll be meeting again real soon!"_

 _And he was gone. Zane blinked and rose to his feet, the encounter leaving him dizzy with emotion. Just what had happened here? The falcon cawed again, gaining Zane's attention. He looked up and gasped. How had he missed it?_

 _****Flashback End****_

"-and that's how I found this place," Zane finished. Kai had the widest shit-eating grin on her face that he had ever seen as she tackled him in a hug.

"Oh thank you, Zane!" she breathed, hugging him tightly, eerily similar to the way Mariku had strangled him the day before. "I thought I'd never see them again! That means they'll be coming here soon! They know where I am! I have my family back! Oh god! Mariku better keep his word! My family Zane! They're almost here!"

Zane allowed a soft smile to slip onto his face as he returned the hug, listening to Kai babble mindlessly on about her cousins. He hadn't seen Kai this happy before – even her enthusiasm and cheer at Christmas paled in comparison to this. Sometimes he forgot that Kai could let herself loose like this – that she could feel emotions to this level – and it was times like now that he was thoroughly reminded that Kai possessed the female ability to chatter on and on at an extreme level of excitement. He didn't mind, though. It showed the progress both they and Kai had made on their journey to understand one another.

Nothing made Zane happier than being able to tell Kai that her cousin had found her. Sure they were close to her and she called them her brothers as they called her sister but it just wasn't the same. Blood meant a lot to Kai and even though he didn't know a hell of a lot about her family, he knew that her mother was dead, her father had abused her and her sister relied on her for everything. Her cousin seemed to be the only blood family Kai could depend on, who she could actual count on to be there for her and love her for her. Zane couldn't wait for Kai to meet them again. Not when even the smallest mention of them sent her into such a deliriously happy state. Zane felt Kai's shoulders shake and he hugged her tighter. Soon, this "ICE" Kai would be gone and she would be able to be herself as her family returned to her.

He was reminded of the question he meant to ask Kai.

"Kai?" he began and the girl pulled back, tilting her head.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what Mariku did when I met him?" he asked, glancing at his belly. "I started feeling really sick and strange."

Kai's eyes filled with concern and she rested a hand on his forehead.

"He never had that sought of ability," she said slowly, checking him over with a careful eye. "You don't look sick...can you describe it to me?"

"My face felt really hot," Zane began, almost shyly but he didn't know why. It was just Kai and her cousin he was talking about but even thinking his name sent a strange sensation of warmth through his system. "And my belly kept doing back flips whenever he smiled or looked at me. I thought I was going to throw up."

Kai's interest piqued. She leant in, curiosity and a hint of knowing in her eyes

"Was it pleasant or unpleasant?" she inquired, her face gentle and encouraging. That in itself was disturbing enough.

"Pleasant, I think," Zane said quietly. "It was horrible but I felt really strange."

Kai moved closer.

"Were their butterflies in your stomach?" she asked conspiratorially. Zane frowned. Kai's eagerness was slightly creepy.

"What?"

"As in was your heart beating really fast?" Kai rephrased, laughing lightly at his innocence. It was moments like these where she really enjoyed being a big sister and, if her suspicions were correct, she was going to have a lot more of them in the coming days. "Did you feel nervous? Sweaty palms?"

Zane nodded slightly, squirming as Kai's grin grew into a Cheshire Cat smile.

"Yes. I thought I was going to have a heart-attack! I thought he was going to hate me if I said something wrong or did something stupid – I didn't want to mess up or sound foolish – and if I had attempted to grab anything it would have fallen out of my hands and broken!"

Kai let loose the most un-Kai-like _squeal_ and she lunged over to hug him again, laughing in delight. It was true! Oh her cousin and Zane would be the cutest couple ever! Not that she'd tell anyone besides Zane of course but still…oh God, she couldn't wait to see them again! And if Mariku's personality had stayed the same – or somewhat the same – Kai was willing to bet her annual income that he felt _something_ as well…

"Oh, Zane! You're just too precious! I feel like bundling you up in bubble wrap and keeping you safe forever! You're not sick, you silly duffer!"

"Silly duffer?" Zane echoed in question. Kai laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Yes! Oh, Zane, I'm so proud! I'm going to have so much fun with this! You'd look so cute together! I'd better be the maid of honour or so help me…"

"Sister," Zane began, cutting off Kai's sudden desire to make wedding plans. He felt confusion and a sinking feeling of horror in his belly. He had never seen Kai like this before although she had been trying to be more upbeat today as if to cover up her real emotions but this…this wasn't fake. Or normal. And that scared the crap out of him. "What are you talking about?"

Kai grinned and poked his nose, causing Zane to go cross-eyed to look at it. Oh, he was just too cute and too much fun to mess with. Not as much as Jay but he was still like a baby brother she could tease and teach as they went. She could already picture Mariku vividly from Zane's precise and detailed description of him – her first clue – and she couldn't wait to start plotting their fate.

If Mariku knew what she was thinking, he'd maul her. But as it was, she had all the cards.

"You're in love, Snowflake. All the signs are there. You're in love with my cousin. Well, you're at least attracted to him."

Zane had stopped listening, his systems having gone into lock down mode. He felt his throat constrict and his heart slow to a stop, only one person and four words on his mind.

… _I am in love?_

* * *

An hour and a half later, Sensei Wu – followed by an unexpected Nya – entered the main room of the bounty to find Zane, Jay, Cole and Kai play MarioKart Wii. Kai had just hit an item box and was now armed with a blue shell as she deliberately allowed Zane and Cole to wiz passed her. Snickering to herself, the ninja of fire let go, watching in undisguised glee as Zane, Jay and Cole moved closer together just as her "1st place bomb" entered the screen.

"What the–!" Cole managed out as all three boys were caught in the explosion, their cars going up into the air as Kai shot past and over the finish line.

"KAI!" Jay shrieked, whacking her in the shoulder with his controller. "I was WINING!"

"Well, now you're not," she retorted, closing her eyes and folding her arms behind her head as she lay down. "Zane and Cole just crossed the finish line."

"WHAT?!" the blue ninja screamed, turning his attention back to the screen. He'd forgotten he had yet to cross the finish line after the explosion that had put Kai in first place and now he was just sitting there as Zane and Cole recovered and ended the race. "NO FAIR!"

"All is fair with the blue shell, Jay. All is fair with the blue shell."

"How did you even–!?"

Kai cut Jay off as she glanced back at the open door to where Wu and Nya were standing.

"What took you so long?"

"Wow!" Nya gasped, glancing around. "So this is your new home? It looks like you've really cleaned up the place. You guys did all this? It looks amazing!"

Kai shrugged, her good mood gone, while Cole replied.

"Ninja don't just fight, Nya, we clean."

Sensei Wu chuckled, stroking his long white beard.

"You have exceeded my expectations, but can you keep it up?"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge, sensei?"

The old man smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"If it keeps you doing your chores," he replied. "Then yes, it is."

"What are you doing here, Nya?" Zane asked. "Not that we do not like it when you are here, but Kai told us this morning that you were staying with friends in Ninjago City."

Nya smiled.

"Sensei came to get me after he ran his errands. He said that it would be a good idea for me to see what the new headquarters looked like and where they were in case I needed to get here," she explained, looking out the window. She blinked when she saw a large vehicle racing over the sands towards them, a friendly beep echoing across the sandy plains. "It looks like we're about to have visitors, and loud ones at that."

Jay turned around at this, forgetting about the race.

"Aww, it's my parents! Please; if they start yapping just don't get them going okay?! They don't know when to quit. And if you start talking, then they'll start talking and suddenly half the day is gone before you even know it. And–!"

"We get it!" Kai snapped, exasperated as she threw an arm in Jay's face, successfully ending the ninja of lightning panicked tangent. "They talk a lot!"

She rolled her eyes as she removed her arm from his face and muttered, "The cherry doesn't fall far from its blossom."

Cole heard her and promptly whacked her over the back of the head.

"Kai, try to behave."

"I'm not a dog."

* * *

The D.I.Y mobile rumbled up the dunes and bumped into Cole's carefully constructed Garage Sale stand. Jay's father let out a breathy laugh as he flipped his cap and goggles back.

"Take a note Edna: either better brakes or a better bumper."

Suddenly, he caught sight of just what exactly they'd bumped into.

"Oh, would you look at all this great stuff! They can't just get rid of it!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. He nudged his wife as she removed her own cap and goggles. "We should have brought the trailer, Edna."

His wife scowled at him.

"This isn't a flea market, Ed. We're here for Jay!" she scolded. Ed's expression fell and he held a hand to his ear.

"What was that? Did you take the note?"

"I'm writing it down," Edna sighed as she took out a pen and notepad, scribbling down the note.

"Mum, Dad!" Jay greeted awkwardly, his arms thrown up in the air in greeting as he walked down the plank towards them. "What are you doing here?"

Edna smiled brightly, mimicking his gesture as she stood up.

"Oh look at my baby boy!" she cried out happily. "It's been so long since we've heard from you."

Kai managed a small, soft smile at the woman as she swallowed down the ugly feeling of jealousy that had started to raise its head within the confines of her heart. The remaining three ninjas, Nya and Sensei Wu had followed Jay down the ramp and now stood behind him, watching the exchange curiously. Kai stepped to the back of the group, feeling awkward and uncertain.

"Mum," Jay replied, annoyed. "I called you two days ago."

Ed and Edna leapt down from their ride and walked towards him.

"Well," said Ed. "It's not two and a half, son. When are you coming out to the junkyard? You say you're coming and then you don't."

"Dad," Jay hissed, glancing behind him. "You can't talk about the junkyard in front of my friends."

"He hates it when we tell people he was born in a junkyard," Edna told them, grinning widely. Kai wondered if this was another part of being a teenager that she'd missed over the years. Kai wanted to believe that she'd always keep in contact with her parents if they had stayed around and treated her like a human being but she knew deep down that she didn't really know; she'd never know. Kai felt sick. This was part of the reason she didn't want to meet Cole or Jay's parents; she didn't want to go through the pain of knowing just how much she'd lost – missed out on – with the home life she had. Nya treated her life a mix of an older sister and a mother so she hadn't really seen children interact with their parents the way Jay was now. Just watching the display made her feel empty. She was having enough problems with her physical health after she'd come back from the dead and now she had to deal with the emotional pain brought on by her fucked up childhood.

"Oh and who are you?" she asked, breathlessly staring at Nya. "You're so cute! You are just my son's type," she babbled, stopping in front of the young girl. Jay paled and glanced at Kai. She was wearing her, 'Touch my daughter/sister and you will die' look again and he knew that the fire ninja _would_ follow through on that.

"Mum!" he hissed through gritted teeth. His parents weren't planning on letting him die of embarrassment, they were going to provoke Kai into eating him alive!

…well, feeding him to Prince so her horse would eat him alive but still, same difference.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Nya replied, gesturing to Jay. "I'm sure Jay can give you the tour. He worked very hard on it."

Jay looked as if that was the last thing he wanted to do, Nya shooting him an apologetic glance. Ed and Edna were of another mind.

"WE'D LOVE A TOUR!"

* * *

An hour later, Jay led his parents and friends into the main command centre of the HQ.

"And this is the bridge," Jay announced, glancing back over his shoulder at his parents. The ninja of lightning couldn't wait for this tour to be over and his parents to leave. He loved his parents, he really did, but he didn't appreciate them dropping in and embarrassing him. The last thing he needed was to give Kai leverage over him. He pointed at the silver beam in the middle of the room

"This extends into a periscope," he explained, leaping onto it and pressing his face into the built-in binoculars. He spun it, allowing his parents to see the other side. "This tells us what's going on in Ninjago."

He jumped over to the machine on the other side of the room, leaning against the bench.

"And this, if a Serpentine's not giving us the answers we want and we're up late at night–"

"An apparatus to read their minds?!" Edna gasped excitedly, interrupting him.

"An audio appliance to make them talk?!" Ed added. Jay smiled and placed a cup underneath it and pulled at the controls.

"No, a cappuccino machine."

"Unfortunately it doesn't make hot chocolates," Kai grumbled under her breath. "All it makes is disgusting coffee. Ugh."

Cole elbowed her in the ribs.

"Can it, Kai!" he hissed.

"Sorry," she grumbled, rubbing the offended spot. "Just pointing out the error."

"Amazing, son!" Ed cheered as Edna gushed over the machine. "We're so proud of you."

"Why don't you tell them about the button?" Cole suggested, trying to help. He could see how awkward Jay was and hoped that talking about something he was passionate about – something he clearly shared with his parents – would make things less stiff and tense. He knew Kai wasn't going to help and Zane was useless in this area. Jay laughed and placed his hand beside the giant red button.

"It's not ready yet," he told them, glaring at Cole. Cole raised an eyebrow at this and stared straight back. Maybe he should have expected that. He shot a glance at his partners, silently asking for help. Zane nodded instantly while Kai groaned and hit her head against the wall and waved her hand. Well, at least she was going to help.

"Oooh!" Edna gasped, leaning forward eagerly. "What's the button?"

"He's working on a special defence system," Zane explained.

"Something every Ninja Headquarters needs," Kai added, faking enthusiasm. Not that anybody else – except for Cole who'd seen her earlier reaction – new that.

"Oh! What does it do?!" Ed asked excitedly. "Can I help?"

Jay blocked him firmly.

"No. It's okay. I don't need your help, Dad. Why don't we just leave it alone, okay?"

He glanced at his imaginary watch.

"Oh, would you look at the time! Don't you need to get back before it gets dark?" he asked, guiding his father out of the room. "I told you there is dangerous serpentine out there!"

Ed and Edna turned, their heads dropping in defeat.

"I suppose we should be going back," Ed sighed unhappily. He just wanted to spend time with his son after not having seen him in a year at least, if not two. But it seemed like Jay wanted him to go – and stay out. Cole couldn't stand to see the look on the two adult's faces and he took one glance at Kai and knew she felt the same. Cole didn't know much about Kai's childhood or relationship with her parents. Well, he knew her mother was dead and her father was probably an abusive monster but he didn't know details. Which meant he didn't know if Kai would be able to cheer them up so, for both Jay and Kai, he stepped forward, placing a hand on Jay's back.

"It was a pleasure hearing about Jay's first potty time," Cole told them, smiling gently. That seemed to do the trick as identical smiles rose to the guests' lips.

"Oh, if you thought that was good," Edna told him, coming in to hug Jay as Kai walked up to stand beside Cole. "Wait until you hear the story about the time we caught him kissing his pillow."

Jay scowled and pushed her arms away.

"Snakes, Mum! SNAKES!"

"Okay," she pacified, smiling widely. "We're going, we're going."

They exited the bridge with the others following. Kai sighed and stared at Jay's back.

 _Jay…you don't realise how lucky you are…how much I envy you…You have parents, a family where your blood ties you together and makes you stronger…I have a sister who treats me like her mother, no parents and no-one to turn to when I need them…I haven't had that since I was eight…perhaps twelve…you have a family, Jay…don't hurt them…please…_

* * *

Ed and Edna were in their car, ready to drive back as the Ninja, Nya and Sensei Wu saw them off.

"So you promise to come to the junkyard and visit your mother and father?" Edna asked as Ed pulled away.

"Yes, I promise," Jay groaned. "But only if you leave! I don't want you to get hurt. It's getting dark. Uh, your headlights are working, right?"

Ed flicked them on. Instantly, the group was blinded by the searing blaze of light from the heavy duty torches Ed had used for headlights. Kai blindfolded herself with her arm.

"At least they'll be able to see where they are going," she grumbled. Cole sighed.

"I don't even think I have the right to hit you for that."

"Thanks. I can do without the bruise from being smacked by a boulder."

"I'm going to try not to be insulted by that, Kai."

"Do as you please."

"Right, you're going to bed when they leave. You are too sassy when you're exhausted and sick!" Cole ordered.

Kai froze in surprise.

"Kai, I'm not an idiot. You're paler than usual, your pupils are dilated, you keep trembling even though you're trying to hide it, you're in pain and in all honestly, you look like shit. Try and get some actual sleep tonight, Kai. Not just meditation."

Kai didn't answer, only managing a nod as she finally gave up trying to hide her obvious weakness and she leant against him, his arm coming to wrap around her shoulders. Exhaustion was knocking at her door and she suddenly realised that she didn't have the strength to walk a single step further.

"I've got you, Kai," Cole whispered, concern pouring out of his eyes as he gazed at the tiny – he hadn't realised before with her attitude, presence and kick ass countenance how small and fragile Kai was – ninja.

"Cole?" she mumbled.

"Yes, Kai?"

"Stop thinking out loud and I am not fucking fragile," she snapped tiredly. Cole snorted. Even when she looked like death on legs, Kai took no shit from anyone.

Whilst Kai and Cole were conversing, Ed had replied to his son's question.

"Do you like them? I added some extra juice," he told him as flicked his headlights off as he drove away. "BYE SON! I COULDN'T BE MORE PROUD!"

Edna turned around and hollered back at them.

"AND BRING NYA WITH YOU, WILL YA?! I CAN SEE WHY YOU LIKE HER!"

"Mum!" Jay hissed, annoyed. She was going to either make him die of embarrassment or leave him to die at a murderous sister's hand. Jay shivered. He still had nightmares about that doll incident.

Sensei Wu walked forward to stand beside Jay.

"Now that they are gone, perhaps Jay can teach us the art of kissing pillows," he chuckled under his breath before laughing loudly at the blue ninja's expense. Jay groaned and threw his hands up in the air, stalking away as the others burst into fits of laughter. He would always be the comedic relief of the team; Jay wasn't too sure if this made him happy or not.

* * *

Ed turned to his wife slightly as they hurtled down the dirt road towards the sunset.

"I don't think he's coming, dear."

"Oh stop it, Ed," Edna reassured him. "He's coming."

"He doesn't need us anymore," Ed replied, sorrowfully as he turned to look at her fully. He missed the days when he and Jay would work together on inventions and contraptions; when Jay actually wanted to spend time with them. "I guess I have to remember that. Write it down for me, will ya?"

"Oh," Edna said, pulling out the notepad and pen. "Lights, dear. It's getting dark."

"Right," Ed mumbled, flicking on his headlights. "Thanks, sugar plum."

* * *

Far away in a hidden graveyard, Lloyd was bargaining with the second Serpentine Tribe – the Fangpyre.

" _And who–"_

"– _may I ask released us–"_

"– _from our captivity?"_

" _I released you to make the Hypnobrai pay for betraying me."_

" _The Hypnobrai?"_

" _Those hypnotising deceivers!"_

" _It would be–"_

"– _our pleasure!"_

" _Good! I'll lead the way! Then, after that, there is some Ninja I want dealt with!"_

" _Sounds like–"_

"– _you know–"_

"– _what you want."_

" _But the Hypnobrai are strong–"_

"– _and we are few in numbers."_

" _We need–"_

"– _reinforcements!"_

" _What did you have in mind?"_

* * *

Jay's parents pulled into their junkyard and parked, banging into a pile of scrap as they did so.

Ed flipped back his cap and goggles.

"Home sweet home!" he announced, leaping out of the truck to grab his toolbox. "And back to the grind."

"Oh, sweetie," Edna sighed as she walked back to their caravan. "You've been working on that thing day and night."

Ed laughed as he headed towards his project.

"Well, you never know when Jay may show up."

"Oh you're right," Edna replied standing at the door and shutting it. "You never know!"

Ed set down his toolbox and put on his safety helmet as he got to work on Jay's present. He had been working on this for ten long months now and it was nearly finished. He hoped it would be ready by the time Jay visited next and part of his heart – the defeated part – believed that it would be rusting away by the time Jay saw it.

Ed suddenly heard movement behind him and he paused, turning around.

"Huh? Edna? Was that you?"

"WHAT ED?!" Edna called, throwing open the door. "ARE YOU HEARING THINGS AGAIN?!"

Ed laughed nervously.

"Yeah…you turned on the security alarm before you left, didn't you, hun?"

Edna frowned and exited the caravan, heading to the alarm. She opened the box it was in and fiddled with it.

"Uh, must be broken!"

Ed didn't have time to reply as all the lights in the junkyard flicked off, leaving them in total darkness. Ed looked around wildly.

"Whoever's there, my son knows Spinjitzu!"

Hissing and cackling echoed through the night are as shadows of creatures played on the junk piles. Fear swamped Ed and he ran to his wife.

"What's going on?" she asked, confused. "Why are the lights out?"

Ed gripped her shoulders.

"Call Jay, hun! Someone's broken in!"

"How about we wait until he calls you!?" a voice cut in from behind. The couple turned in fright, gasping as they looked up to see a boy dressed in a skeleton outfit standing on their caravan with the severed telephone. The boy could only be the one Jay had described as Lloyd and fear settled in their hearts like a stone. This was the child who had unleashed the serpentine on the world once more. Beside him stood a large two-headed red serpent holding a staff – a leader of the serpentine.

"ED!"

"Be strong, Edna. I won't let them hurt you," Ed promised, hugging her tightly.

The Fangpyre leader turned to Lloyd.

"If we plan to attack–"

"–the Hypnobrai–"

"–we need to grow–"

"–our army."

"And uh," Lloyd began nervously. "How do we do that?"

"Let's just say–"

"–we Fangpyre, bite off more–"

"–than we can chew."

"HAVE A FEAST BOYS!"

The Fangpyre underlings surged forward, sinking their fangs into machines, objects and anything else they could get their teeth into. Their venom seeped through the metal, poisoning it and giving it a conscience of its own. Ed and Edna watched in horror as their inventions changed form, becoming scaly and reptilian; their helicopter now had beady red eyes that peered at them through the darkness with a snake's tail swinging behind it, their motorcycle and another scrap car now resembled scorpions but were more serpent like with tails spiked in the air and a snake's head as the body.

"My creations," Ed gasped, horrified. "They're turning them into–"

"–an army?" one of the Fangpyre general's heads hissed, appearing behind them.

"You are correct," the other purred.

"But we can also–"

"–turn people…"

Both the general's heads hissed as his minions circled their prey, forked tongues tasting the air. Red and white serpent hybrids surrounded them, hands poised like vipers ready to strike. Ed and Edna huddled together in the middle, shivering with fright as their hunters closed in.

Nobody was around to hear them scream.

* * *

 **A/N: ….so….like? Hate? Leave your thoughts in a review and have a good day/night! Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (in case I don't update again before the 25** **th** **)**

 **Merry Christmas, once again!**

 **Tryaurus**


End file.
